Don't ever let me go
by baby-gurl88
Summary: UPDATED CH25 WEDDING BELLS FINAL CHAPTER STORY COMPLETE Faith comes to the WWE to find out who her father is but when she arrives she gets more than she bargained for she gets the Deadman.
1. Chappie Number 1 WOOOOOO

Mark Calloway looked at the little baby in his arms. It wasn't any little baby it was his, his baby girl.  
  
Mark handed the baby back to the nurse picked up the bag he had packed and started to walk out the hospital he didn't have the heart to turn around. His heart was breaking but he had to stick to his decision.  
  
When Clare had told him she was pregnant 2 months ago it was a shock to the system, he had just started his wrestling career and a baby wasn't what he needed right now. He knew he would regret it for every day of his life but he just couldn't be a dad right now.  
  
Mark sat in his truck looking back at the hospital knowing that Clare was waiting in her room waiting for him to bring her back a drink but the drink would never come.  
  
Mark drove away with tears in his eyes, he had always wanted a daughter but his baby girl had come at the wrong time. He drove all the way to the airport and boarded his plane without a word to anyone; he didn't want to talk to anyone about what he had just done.  
  
Clare had seen Mark drive away in his truck she had seen the bag she knew he'd never come back. The nurse brought in her baby she looked down at it, a million names raced through her head. She waited til the nurse had left grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote.  
  
Faith Lily Calloway.  
  
Clare placed the piece of paper on the sleeping baby's stomach and kissed her forehead. She had hoped that when she did this Mark would be able to take care of Lily but now he had gone and she wasn't staying around for much longer.  
  
Clare looked back down at Faith and smiled, "Sorry kiddo. But we just weren't ready for you."  
  
With that Clare reached into her bag and pulled out a blade.  
  
The scream could be heard throughout the whole hospital. By the time the doctors had found Clare it was too late.  
  
They pushed baby Faith out of the room and started trying to trace down anyone with the last name Calloway.  
  
Mark was just about to have his first match when someone came and told him he had a phone call from some hospital.  
  
When Mark had heard what had happened, he was shocked. The doctor asked if he was a relative to the baby Mark made the decision quicker than he had thought it through.  
  
"I'm the father. But I don't want the baby. I don't have time for a baby right now. Isn't there a children's home or something she can go into." Mark said feeling the guilt wash over him.  
  
"We can arrange that Mr Calloway. All we need is your signature. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Mark said, feeling sick to the stomach. "Ok, we will send out the forms to you." The doctor said.  
  
Mark hung up the phone and fell against the wall; he had just given away his daughter.  
  
He hated himself.  
  
~A/N: ok that was sort of like a prologue into what has happened before. This story will be told from Faith's point of view. Please review hope you like. 


	2. He'll be in North Carolina

~thanks for the reviews I hope you like the next chapter. This isn't Mark Calloway's real middle name I just made it up for this story~  
  
I stood starring at my birth certificate.  
  
Childs First Name: Faith Middle Name: Lily Surname: Calloway  
  
Date of Birth: 7th of May 1983 Place of Birth: Houston Memorial Hospital Sex: Female  
  
Mothers First Name: Claire Middle Name: Mae Surname: Housel  
  
Father's first name: Mark Middle name: Paul Surname: Calloway  
  
It stood out his name was right there, Mark Calloway my father. 20 years I have waited to know his name, to meet him. Now I have the chance. I looked around the café for the familiar face I saw him standing over by the counter talking up a waitress.  
  
"Don't you have a job to do." I said to him. The waitress looked at me then at him and turned and walked away.  
  
"Thanks Faith." He said turning around to face me. "Well, any good news?" I asked "Well let me think for a moment, did I have good news for Faith or not." He said teasing me.  
  
"James, tell me." I said with my most whining voice. "Here just stop whining." James said handing over an envelope. "Oh thankyou James." I said giving him a hug. "It's not much but I'll keep looking." He said.  
  
You see James is my friend, he is a private detective. We met a few years ago and he promised that when I was 20 he would help find my father.  
  
I walked out of the café and went back into my car, I opened the envelope. I pulled out a piece of paper and read.  
  
Mark Paul Calloway. Residence: Houston, Texas. Occupation: Professional wrestler.  
  
I read on there was heaps of information but there wasn't on address or a contact number, but what would I do if I did have a phone number. "Hello is this Mark ok well hi I'm your daughter." Yeah right.  
  
I put the papers back in the envelope and drove off to work. As soon as I had got in the door I heard screaming and crying I walked further down the hallway and I watched as my friend struggled to put some clothes on Patrick, a 4 year old with a mind of his own.  
  
"Oh Faith thank God you're here. He won't listen and Sophie hasn't stopped crying since you left." Britney said letting go of Patrick and we both watched as he ran down the hallway in the nude screaming.  
  
"Britney I was only gone for an hour how could this place have already been turned upside down?" I asked walking down into a room where I saw Sophie sitting on the floor cuddling a doll and crying. I picked her up and she immediately stopped.  
  
"Faith I'm not going to even bother answering that question you know these kids go psycho when you even leave for 5 minutes, just look at Sophie I picked her up 6 times in between trying to dress Patrick and she cried even louder and you waltz right in here and pick her up and silence. I don't understand. What do you have that I don't?" Britney said picking up the toys over the floor and putting them back on the shelves.  
  
"I have experience; I understand why they act like lunatics when someone leaves because I went through the same thing." I said putting Sophie back down.  
  
"How can you spend your whole life in a children's home, then decide that you're going to work in one?" Britney asked as we walked back out of the room.  
  
"Easy, I get up every morning and remind myself what hell I went through in the children's homes that I was in and I decide that I want to at least give these kids some kind of family." I said seeing Patrick over my the T.V  
  
"Patrick, how would you like to watch your favourite movie in the whole world?" I asked making my way closer to him. I watched as he turned his face away from the T.V and nodded with the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Okay but what's my rule about the T.V?" I said knowing that he was going to do what ever I said. I watched as Patrick went over to wear Britney had thrown down his clothes he pulled on his shirt and pants and then jumped around pointing to the T.V.  
  
"Please." I said. "Pulease." He said with the smallest voice ever.  
  
"Alright, here you go." I walked over to the VCR and put in the tape. I sat back down with Patrick and watched as his parents came up on the screen and started talking about how sorry they were that they'd never get to see him grow up.  
  
He was too young to understand what they were talking about but he knew who they were, and he loved watching them.  
  
I smiled to myself as I wished that I'd have something like this to show me how sorry my parents were for leaving me.  
  
"Faith, James is on the phone." Britney called out from the office. I got up and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Watch Patrick will you, he's just watching T.V" I said to Britney as she handed me the phone. "Alright she said walking over to Patrick.  
  
"Hello." "Hey Faith, I've got some great news for you. I found a phone number for you. But it ain't for your dad himself it's the company which he works for." James said "Really, oh my god James you're the best." I said excited just at the thought of actually meeting him. "You got a pen and I'll give it to you." James said.  
  
I reached and grabbed a pen and some paper and got down the number I repeated it 5 times just to be sure. I hung up from James and immediately dialled.  
  
"Hello, World Wrestling Federation. Rhonda speaking how may I direct your call?" Rhonda said to me. "Um, hi I was wondering if a Mark Calloway worked here." I said nervously. "Yes Mr Calloway is one of our finest wrestlers." Rhonda said "Ok, Thankyou. Where is this office?" I asked. "Our office is located in Stamford Connecticut." Rhonda answered. "Ok, so if I was to want to meet Mr Calloway how would I go about doing this?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but Mr Calloway is on the road for most of the year and when he isn't he usually doesn't' come here he goes home." Rhonda said growing impatient. "Oh and where would Mr Calloway be now?" I asked wanting to meet him more and more by the second.  
  
"Right now they are in Roanoke, Virginia. But I'd say the best place to meet would be North Carolina. They will be visiting different cities for a few days so that's your best chance to meet him." "Thankyou." I said and hung up.  
  
"Well." Britney said as I walked out of the office. "Well, it looks like your going to go insane for a few weeks." I said walking towards the front door. "Why?" Britney asked "Because I'm going to North Carolina." I said. 


	3. Mark This is your daughter

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
I arrived in Greensboro North Carolina the next day; I have the address to the arena where my father is supposed to be. All I have to do now is find a taxi.  
  
I see someone getting out of one over by the exit and I sprint for it. I make it just as I go to get in a guy bumps into me, the address flies out of my hand I reach to grab it but it gets picked up in the wind and blown away.  
  
I feel my heart drop that was the only copy of the address I had. I turn back around to see the guy that bumped into me watching as well as the paper floats away. "Sorry, hope that wasn't important." He says turning back to the taxi. "Oh no don't worry it was nothing just the address to find my dad." I said sarcastically. "Why don't you just ring him up and ask him for the address." The guy said.  
  
"Hmm yes I could do that except I don't have a phone number!" I yelled at the guy.  
  
"Ok listen I've visited here a few times, do you remember the street name?" he asked "It wasn't a street name it was a sporting arena." I said calming down at least he was trying to help. "Do you remember the name." he asked. "I think it was something Coliseum or something like that." I said trying to remember the name.  
  
"The Greensboro Coliseum Complex?" he said. "Yes that's it." I said "Oh thankyou so much you have no idea how important this is."  
  
"Excuse me am I going to drive one of you somewhere?" the taxi driver called out. "Oh, well you go I'll just wait." I said moving away from the taxi.  
  
"No, I was heading near the coliseum anyway so why don't we just go together?" he suggested. "Ok." Is said getting into the taxi.  
  
"Greensboro Coliseum Complex, please." He said. "My name is Faith." I said as he got in. "Nice to meet you Faith, my names John Cena." John said.  
  
As we drove I looked at him more closely, he had blue eyes and brown short hair he was wearing a shirt that said "Word life" and a chain with a padlock around his neck.  
  
"So I take from your accent your from Texas?" he asked me. "Yep born and bred." I said.  
  
"So Mr Cena where are you from?" I asked enjoying having someone to talk to to get my mind of these butterflies in my stomach that won't shut up.  
  
"Massachusetts." He said. "Ok, so what are you doing in North Carolina?" I asked.  
  
"Work." John answered. "What about you?" "Meeting my Dad, You don't like to talk much do you?" I asked "Where here." Was all he said?  
  
John got out and I followed I paid half to the taxi driver and John paid the rest. I walked towards the front of the building but John pulled me back. "Listen, I was wondering you know if you're in town for awhile would you like to go out sometime."  
  
I looked at John first he doesn't say anything to me now he is asking me out. "I don't know how long I'm in town for." I said.  
  
"Oh alright well shall we go inside?" John said turning towards the arena. "Your coming in?" I asked. "Yeah, I have some things I have to do." John said walking to the front entrance.  
  
As I walked in I realised I had no way of meeting my dad here how would I get backstage to see him, I looked around there were posters advertising WWE and it had pictures of wrestlers all around I went up to the posters and looked at the wrestlers.  
  
"Are you coming?" John came up behind me and asked. I looked at the poster and then looked at John, realising who he was. "Why didn't you tell me you were a wrestler." I asked curious. "It never came up, is it that important?" he questioned  
  
"I guess not, well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to find a way to find my dad." I said hoping he would take a hint. "How hard can it be just walk around and look for him?" John said.  
  
"Now that would be easy but you see I have no idea what he looks like." I said turning back to the poster. "He could be any one of these guys." I said pointing to the poster.  
  
"Your dad's a wrestler. Well why didn't you say so I can get you in with me." John said holding up a backstage pass. "Really, wow thanks." I said, knowing that's what'd he'd say all along.  
  
As we walked towards the back I started to feel my butterfly's return but now they weren't little peaceful butterfly's they were flying around full force making me even more nervous.  
  
I must have seemed nervous because John looked at me before we went in and said. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine just nervous." I said "Why he's your Dad not a monster with 5 heads. It's not like you've never met before." John said showing his pass to the security guard at the door. "Yeah I guess your right." I said lying through my teeth.  
  
I don't know why I didn't tell John that I hadn't met him before it just didn't seem like the right thing to do. I followed John staying right by his side as we walked down the hallway I saw a few wrestlers from the poster, but I couldn't stare at them for more than a few seconds knowing that anyone of them could be my dad.  
  
"Well here you go this is the cafeteria, can I meet you back here later I'm sure you'll be able to find your dad now." John said "Yeah okay I'll meet you back here in an hour." I said. "Cya." John said walking away.  
  
How hard could it be to find my dad now, I walked into the cafeteria it was packed with wrestlers. Maybe it won't be so easy.  
  
I walked in more and saw a few women sitting at a table I walked over to them with as much confidence as possible. "Hi, my names Faith I was wondering if one of you could tell me where I would find Mark Calloway?" I asked praying that they were nice enough to give me a general direction.  
  
"Hi Faith, my names Torrie." One of them said standing up. "This is Nidia and Dawn Marie." She said pointing to the other 2 girls. "Hi." I said to the other two. They both smiled and gave me a little wave. "So you're looking for Mark huh?" Torrie said. "Yeah, is he hard to find." I asked. One of the other girls I think her name was Dawn Marie giggled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just even in stampede you couldn't miss Mark." Torrie said "Oh ok, so have you seen him?" I asked wondering what he could possibly look like.  
  
"Yeah, actually he's in the ring right now. I'll take you if you want." Torrie answered. "That would be great." I said.  
  
We said goodbye to Daw Marie and Nidia and walked towards the ring. "So, how do you know Mark?" Torrie asked. "Um, I'm his daughter." I told Torrie. "Really, Mark has a daughter. Fancy that." Torrie said as we turned a corner. "So if he's your Dad how can you not know what he looks like."  
  
"Well you see this is the first time we are actually going to meet." I said, I don't know why but I felt like I could trust Torrie, like she was already my friend.  
  
"Oh My God, how sweet, this is so sweet and I'm going to witness it." Torrie said. "You make it sound like a soap-opera." I said. "Well that's how it seems." Torrie said. "Alright are you ready to see your father?" Torrie asked  
  
"Well if I'm not ready after 20 years of waiting to meet him then I guess I'll never be ready. Lets go." I said.  
  
Torrie pulled back a curtain and we walked down a ramp I looked up at the ring and smiled I didn't need Torrie to point him out to me I felt it when I looked at him.  
  
"Hey Mark!" Torrie called out. "Someone's her to see you." I felt a tidal wave of nerves come over me as I watched him come out of the ring and walk towards me.  
  
"Hey, and who would you be?" he asked me. I had no idea what to say. I felt Torrie nudge me then she said. "Go on Faith tell him who you are."  
  
"Faith?" Mark said the smile that was on his face disappeared and he straightened up and looked at me like I was a ghost.  
  
Torrie looked from em to Mark and then I heard her say.  
  
"Mark this is your daughter." 


	4. Wigs and rats

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
I stood waiting for a reaction; anything but he just stood there staring at me. Torries smile had vanished, she now looked really uncomfortable.  
  
The guy that was in the ring with Mark came down and broke the awkward silence. "Hey Mark, aren't you going to introduce me too your new friend." He said  
  
I looked up at Mark, he didn't say anything. The guy than turned to Torrie. "Torrie you have better manners than this giant oaf who is this lovely lady?" he said. "Oh sorry Kurt, this is Faith." Torrie paused for a minute and looked at Mark.  
  
"She's a friend of mine; she was in town for a few days so I thought I'd show her around the business. Faith this is Smack down's own Olympic gold medallist Kurt Angle." Torrie finished the smile returning to her face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Faith." Kurt said shaking my hand. "Same to you." I said.  
  
"So Faith where are you from?" Kurt asked drawing my attention away from Mark who just kept on standing there not saying a word. "Houston, Texas." I told Kurt.  
  
"Oh, hey Mark's from Texas as well." Kurt said turning back to Mark. "Mark, Mark hello is anyone in that big head of yours." Kurt said.  
  
"I got to go." Mark said turning and walking away. "So Faith, got plans for lunch?" Kurt asked. "Um I'm supposed to be meeting John Cena at the cafeteria in a few minutes so I should probably go now because I just know I'm going to get lost." I said looking at my watch.  
  
"Faith, I'll take you to the cafeteria and Kurt can meet us there." Torrie said grabbing my arm and pulling me away. "I'll see you there." Kurt yelled out.  
  
Torrie pulled me along until we were into some room no one else was here. "Faith, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to blurt out that you were his daughter. I didn't think he'd just stand there staring at you. Sorry." Torrie said.  
  
"Torrie, its fine, I just wish he had said something, anything." I said looking around the room that we were in. "Torrie, where exactly are we?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, um it's the store room." She said. "Ok, so what is that smell." I questioned. Torrie sniffed the air and made a disgusting face. "I don't know but what ever it is has certainly died along time ago." Torrie said. I looked around at the floor and spotted a lump on the other side of the room I bent over it and Torrie bent down beside me. "What is it?" she asked. I looked closer and screamed. "Rat!"  
  
Torrie and I both jumped up and ran for the door. As I flung the door open I heard a loud thud and heard someone say. "Shit." I looked behind the door. John was standing there holding his head. "Oh my God I'm so sorry." I said. "It's fine." John said moving his hand away from his head.  
  
I saw blood. "John your bleeding, let me help." I said grabbing a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped away the blood. "Faith, it isn't that bad it's just a little cut." John said.  
  
"Here let me see.' I said pulling away the handkerchief and pulling his head towards me. "Faith, what are you." Torrie said coming out from the door behind me. She stopped mid sentence and looked at me and John. "Oh sorry, I'll see you later Faith." Torrie said about to walk off but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Torrie, don't go come and join me and John in the cafeteria. I need to talk to you about something anyway." I said moving away from John.  
  
Before Torrie could answer Kurt came running down the hallway. "I heard swearing and screaming. What wrong?" he asked looking at Torrie than me than lastly at John. "Nothing, the swearing was from me. But I heard the screaming as well and came to check it out when I got hit in the face with a door." John said touching his head.  
  
Kurt and John then both turned to look at me and Torrie. "There was a rat in the storeroom." I said pointing back into the storeroom.  
  
"A rat, you screamed because of a rat." Kurt said walking into the storeroom and looking around. "I don't see a rat." Kurt said. "It's over in the corner on the floor." I said.  
  
John then went in to the storeroom and went over to where I'd said. He bent down then picked it up.  
  
"John that's disgusting!" Torrie said. "It's dead and rotten, and you can just pick it up." I said staring into the storeroom. It didn't look quite like a rat now John was holding it up for one thing it didn't have a tail.  
  
John showed it to Kurt and Kurt held it up and laughed then chucked it right at Torrie she squealed and jumped away from it.  
  
"Some rat that is. It's my old wig." Kurt said walking out of the storeroom and picking up the wig, he put it on top of his head. "Then what was the smell?" Torrie asked.  
  
John was still in the storeroom and he looked around and came back out. "Nothing smells in there, if it was anything it was that wig." John said pointing to the wig on Kurt's head. "What, I don't smell anything." Kurt said, feeling the wig on his head.  
  
"John, Torrie, tell me I'm seeing things." I said pointing to Kurt's head. "Ewww!" Torrie said.  
  
Hanging just in front of Kurt's ear was a pin tail. It wasn't moving but as Kurt moved his head more and more started to show. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, touching the top of the wig.  
  
"Kurt there a bunch of girls they think there's a rats tail hanging from your wig." Johns said. "A rat's tail." Kurt repeated moving his hand around the wig until finally resting it on the tail. "Ahh!" Kurt screamed throwing the wig off his head.  
  
As the wig flew through the air and hit the wall a rat fell out and rolled onto the floor. Kurt screamed again and ran behind John, Torrie and I grabbed each other. John just stood there,  
  
"First of all Kurt you are a girl, second what is there to be scared about it's a dead rat." John said walking over and using the wig to pick up the rat and throw it in the trash can.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with being a girl?" I said to John. "Nothing, I meant that you have a right to be scared of things like dead rats. Men don't." John said. "That is sexist." Torrie said.  
  
"Listen, men are supposed to protect women not hide behind other men and protect to themselves." John said. "I could have dealt with the rat." I said. "Yeah, me too." Torrie said.  
  
"Then why'd you scream?" Kurt said. "You screamed as well." Torrie said.  
  
"If you can handle a dead rat why don't you prove it?" John said. "What do you mean?" Torrie asked. I got worried now I really didn't think I could handle a dead rat.  
  
"Go into the trashcan and pick out the rat, with bare hands." John said. "That's gross plus you didn't even put it in there with bare hands." I said.  
  
"You said you could handle it." John said, and I thought I liked this guy. I turned to Torrie for support but she just turned away and looked at the wall.  
  
"Fine." I said I walked over to the bin pulled off the lid and looked inside; I made that disgusting face and reached in.  
  
John came closer and I pretended to scream he ran closer and I flung the wig at him. He squealed as the wig hit him right in the face. He looked down at it and picked it up and threw it back at me.  
  
This started a huge wig fight, Torrie and Kurt joined in. I had just missed a throw from Torrie and I went to throw it right at John but someone ha my hand. I turned around and was met by two green eyes and a hell of a lot of tattoos.  
  
It was Mark, he let my hand go I dropped the wig and once again the awkward silence. "I need to talk to you, if you aren't too busy." Mark said looking at the wig on the floor. "Ok, lets talk." I said.  
  
"What's Calloway want with Faith." I heard John ask Torrie. "That's her father." Torrie told him. "Him." Was all I heard I had gotten to far away to hear what he had said?  
  
"Listen." Mark said stopping in a hallway. "I don't know why your hear, but I want to know why?" he said. "Isn't it obvious, I came hear to see my father?" I said.  
  
I heard Mark sigh, he looked at me. Like really looked at me I could feel his eyes on me and I felt uncomfortable.  
  
"I grew up not knowing anything about you all I knew was that you left me and my mother killed herself. I need to know more I feel like I'm a jigsaw puzzle missing 10 000 pieces." I said  
  
Mark sighed again. "How about a cup of coffee and we can talk." He suggested. "Ok, lets go." I said.  
  
My questions are finally going to be answered, I can't wait. but what if I don't like his reasons? 


	5. Lies

~thanks for the reviews ~ A/N: This chapter has a lot of talking.  
  
"I guess you have a lot of questions." Mark asked me. I looked up from my coffee cup which had been interesting since we'd sat down. "Yeah, I do." I said going back to my coffee cup.  
  
"You know for me to answer your questions you have to ask them first." Mark said. I laughed a little swallowed the last of my coffee and started. "Alright, I want to know how you met Clare." I asked, I thought I'd start off with an easy question.  
  
"It was 1 year before I joined the WWE, an old friend of mine was having a party so I went and there she was. We were both drunk; we both had a lot on or minds so we thought we could make each other happy. The next morning I woke up gave her my number and we both went our separate ways. 3 weeks later she called me and told me that she was pregnant." Mark said.  
  
"And then what?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was shocked. I never thought something like that could happen. But I wasn't about to run away from it. I asked her to marry me it was the only thing I thought I could do. We never did get married; she went into labour before the wedding day so we were going to get married after you were born." Mark answered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"She died the same day I was born what happened." I asked getting serious, I had a pretty good idea what had happened but I wanted to here it from him.  
  
"When the nurse gave you to her to hold she smiled and started to cry. She had been telling me weeks before you were born that her life was ruined. She told me that if I hadn't asked her to marry me. Then she didn't know what she would have done. The nurse got me to sign the birth certificate and then she left. I held you for awhile and then Clare asked me to go grab some ice for her. When I came back doctors were crowded around her there was blood everywhere and you were no where in sight. I ran away, I was scared I had just seen her dead lying there not moving. That was the last time I saw you or her." Mark finished, he didn't look upset he looked guilty.  
  
"Why didn't you ever send me a letter, a phone call a note anything would have satisfied me. Do you have any idea what I grew up through, I sat there in my old poor children's home waiting for the day someone would come and take me to my dad. At Christmas they made us write letters to Santa, I bet you could never guess what I asked Santa for every year. You said you were scared, did you sit up every night scared of waking up and finding out that your Dad was dead and there was no one left for you. Sure people came wanting to foster me but I never let them I would do everything physically possible so they would leave me alone I didn't want to leave in case you came back for me. Did you ever want to look for me?" I asked crying now. he had ran away from me he didn't want me.  
  
"Faith, of course I looked for you but they wouldn't give me out any information. Why are you getting upset, if your mother hadn't gone and killed herself you would know how I was and we'd be a family don't take out all your anger out on me." Mark said rasing his voice.  
  
He sure could yell. I thought to myself. Had he just called Clare my mother? "Don't call her my mother; she was never a mother to me." I said staring Mark dead in the eye.  
  
"Yet you call me Dad what sort of Dad was I to you." Mark said. "Well, you're here now aren't you?" I said.  
  
I heard Mark sigh and he straightened up in his chair. "Faith, I still have no idea why you came looking for me, but if it was because you wanted me to be a dad to you then I'm sorry but I can't." Mark said.  
  
My heart dropped right down into my shoes and kept on falling through the floor, I felt tears stinging my eyes yet I faked a little laugh and said. "Mark, I came here to have my questions answered not for you to be my father. Um thanks for answering my questions I'm just going to go now." I said walking away from the table the tears flowing down my face, I heard him call after me but I didn't stop.  
  
I got out side the arena and was about to stop a taxi when my cell phone rang. I wiped the tears from my eyes and answered. "hello." I asked. "Faith, have I got news for you." It was James. "I just found that a certain someone signed for you to go into a children's home it even has a side note saying that he wanted all contact between you and him dropped, oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, his names rhymes with bark."  
  
I hung up from James and walked back into the arena, I wasn't upset anymore I was pissed off he had lied to me. I saw him sitting at the same table he was now talking to two other guys.  
  
He saw me coming towards him and he started to speak but I cut him off. "You lied to me; you said that you couldn't find out where I was but you knew all along of course you would have you were the one who left me in that hell hole. How could you be so heartless I thought you cared about me? Boy was I wrong, you wouldn't care if I jumped off a bridge." I was screaming now the tears had already returned. "Faith, please just calm down." Mark said touching my arm, I pulled away from him. "Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed running out of the cafeteria.  
  
I ran and ran, I had no idea where I was going I just wanted to get away, he didn't want me. I felt someone grab me and pull me close to them, I thought it was Mark so I tried to pull away but then I heard. "Faith, calm down its John, just stop its okay." He said pulling me closer.  
  
When I heard Johns voice I just fell into him I just wanted someone to turn back the clock and never have let me have come here.  
  
All my life I wanted him to care for me but he never felt the same. I had dreamed that one day he would come and rescue me but he never wanted to see me again.  
  
I pulled away from John when I heard Marks voice. "Mark, maybe now's not the greatest time.' I heard John say.  
  
I looked at Mark, he had no emotion on his face, I kissed John on the cheek and walked away from both of them.  
  
"Faith, wait please let me explain." I heard Mark yell out. I just ignored him I turned around and saw John holding Mark back.  
  
I grabbed my bags and left the arena went straight to the airport and went home. It was a bad idea from the start to ever come here. I thought to myself as the plane took off and I started to erase everything that had happened from my memory. 


	6. Angry

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
As I sat with Patrick watching his parents on that stupid video I wiped away the tears, I couldn't stand watching his parents telling him that they love him when I knew that 2 days ago I thought that's what my parents thought. He didn't love me he never wanted me.  
  
I left Patrick to watch the end of the video; I went to see how Britney was going. I couldn't help but laugh she was covered in finger paint it was in her hair on her face on her clothes. And the kids weren't much better.  
  
"I thought I told you all to put on and old t shirt so the paint wouldn't go on your clothes." I said. "Now go and wash your hands while I help Britney clean up." I picked up the empty paints and threw them in the bin.  
  
"I tried to get them to put on the t shirts but they wouldn't listen then they attacked me with the paints." Britney said grabbing a cloth and wiping down the table. "Attacked you, Britney there 7 and under and they attacked you?" I asked folding the t shirts back up. "Hey, next time they want to finger paint I'll sit with Patrick and you can make them get into t shirts and make them paint on the paper not on the helpers or the tables." Britney said.  
  
"Fine then, you can sit with Patrick and tell him that one day his parents will come back for him and that they do love him very much because I can't lie to him anymore. How am I supposed to give a drop of hope to a little boy who would believe anything I said when I believed myself that yes my dad did love me and one day he would want me back!" I said to Britney starting to cry again.  
  
"Faith," Britney began but I walked away before she could finish. I walked back inside, and the first thing I saw was Patrick watching his stupid tape. It made me so mad he would row up thinking that they loved him.  
  
I walked over to the VCR and stopped the tape and ejected it, I didn't have a clue what I was doing but I threw the tape at the wall it smashed into pieces. "Tape." Patrick said getting off the couch and running over to the bits on the floor. He was crying and for the first time in my life I didn't care he was upset. Britney came inside after me she looked at the tape on the floor to Patrick crying to me crying.  
  
"What happened?" Britney asked bending down to Patrick. "She broke tape." Patrick said pointing to me. "I saved his life, now he won't grow up with false hope." I said turning and walking away.  
  
When I got back to my apartment the guilt washed over me, I had just destroyed the only thing that made Patrick happy; I had turned into a monster. Patrick would hate me forever.  
  
I fell onto my bed and curled up into a ball and ended up crying myself to sleep. I was woken up by someone pounding on my door I rolled out of bed and went to open my door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Faith, first off did any one tell you look like shit second is that any way to welcome someone who has just almost gotten her ass fired for flying out to see how you are and third I'm here because Mark couldn't come." Torrie said steeping into my apartment.  
  
"Mark couldn't come don't you mean Mark wouldn't come." I said closing the door behind Torrie. "No I don't he wanted to come but Vince wouldn't let him. So he asked me if I would go. He's worried about you. John is as well." Torrie said sitting down at what should have been my kitchen table.  
  
"Nice place." Torrie said looking around. "What were you expecting someone like me to live in a penthouse with 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms?" I said.  
  
"No, I meant I liked it I wasn't being sarcastic." Torrie said looking offended. "Torrie I'm sorry it just hasn't been the best day for me today." I said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well it just got better." Torrie said. "What do you mean?" I asked curious. "I came here to bring you back with me." Torrie said. "No way, I'm not going back." I said standing up from the table. "And why not?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Because I'm not going back to listen to more of Marks lies." I said. "He wants to straighten things out with you. It couldn't have been that bad." Torrie said.  
  
I was shocked she had no idea, he had asked her to come out here without even telling her what made me go away. "Torrie, he told me that he couldn't see me when I was growing up because the information was too hard to find out but he lied he never actually wanted to be able to see me. He was the one that put me into a children's home." I said.  
  
Torrie sat there for awhile not saying anything I took this as a cue to go brush my hair and clean myself up a bit. As I tied my hair up I saw in the mirror Torrie standing in the doorway. "There was someone else who wanted to see you again" she said. "Who?" I asked coming away from the mirror.  
  
"Think about it. Who else did you meet? Who else would want to see you?" Torrie said. "Torrie I don't know!" I said getting fed up.  
  
"Ok you are obviously more blonde than me and you're a brunette. It's John stupid." Torrie said.  
  
"John wanted me to come back." I repeated. "Yes, John. He told me he wanted to go after you but he didn't want Mark going after you as well so he just let you go. But he told me to tell you that you still owe him a date." Torrie said pulling out my bag that I'd shoved in the hallway.  
  
"Good you haven't unpacked." Torrie said looking in the bag. "What are you doing?" I asked going over to her. "Well our flight leaves in 2 hours. We have to get to the airport on time." Torrie said. "Torrie I'm not going with you and that's final." I said grabbing my bag away from her.  
  
"Faith, I am not going to force you to come but you waited this long for answers and now you don't want them." Torrie said. "I got all the answers I need." I said "But did you get them all from Mark?" Torrie asked.  
  
I didn't answer her, if I went back with her I'd end up upset and angry all over again. But then maybe I'm missing something maybe there's a reason for him sending me to a children's home? I'll never know unless I go and find out. But what his reason isn't good enough.  
  
All of these thoughts raced through my mind it was like a tug-of-war and both sides were equal. I looked at Torrie and picked up my bag off the floor. "Do we have time for a quick stop off." I asked walking towards the front door.  
  
"If it means your coming we can have a 5 course meal before we take off." Torrie said hugging me before running down the stairs and out to the car. "I'm coming, but it isn't just for Mark." I said getting in the car. "I knew you liked John." Torrie said slapping me on the arm.  
  
"Torrie I meant I was doing it for myself as well. But I'm not saying John isn't very cute." 


	7. Didn't and Don't

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
The kids were screaming and running around in the backyard as I knocked on the front door I had no idea what I was going to say to Patrick. What do you say to a kid who thinks you're the wicked witch?  
  
Britney answered the door, I saw Patrick standing in the hallway but when he saw me he ran away. "Was that him?" Torrie asked. "Yeah, Britney how is he?" I asked stepping inside.  
  
"Truthfully he won't let me pick up the pieces of the video I've tried a dozen times but he won't let me go near them. I'm just worried one of the babies is going to find a piece and choke." Britney said. "Who's this?" Britney asked pointing to Torrie.  
  
"Oh Britney this Torrie Wilson from the WWE Torrie this is my friend Britney." I said. "Nice to meet you." Torrie said. "Yeah." Britney said.  
  
"Listen Brit I'm going back with Torrie but I had to talk to Patrick first." I said. "Why don't you show Torrie around?" "Sure why not." Britney said. Something was up with Britney but I'd deal with that later.  
  
I watched as Torrie followed Britney outside. I walked down the hallway and saw Patrick sitting by the broken video. He looked up and stood up he was about to run away but I stopped him. "Patrick." I said grabbing his arm. "Go away meanie!" he screamed pulling away from me.  
  
I watched as he ran away from me and ran outside to Britney. What have I done he use to hate Britney. Now he hated me. I walked outside, I saw Patrick behind Britney and then I saw Torrie playing with a few kids in the sand box. I walked over to Torrie.  
  
"We can go now." I said to her waving hello to some of the kids. They didn't wave back. "Ok bye guys." Torrie said brushing off the sand.  
  
We both walked over to Britney, she looked pissed. "Torrie, can I speak to Britney alone for a minute." I asked. "Sure I'll be at the car. Just remember we got a flight to catch." She said going back to the car.  
  
I pulled Britney inside and into the office. "Ok spill what the hell is wrong with you?" I said closing the door behind us. "Nothing." Britney said. "Oh don't give me that you have been acting weird since I got here. Now tell me what the problem is." I said. "You are the problem! First you come here all upset this morning and you say that you wish you'd never gone now you've changed your mind and you're going back there with that little tramp Torrie. Patrick will hate you forever if you don't stay and at least try and sort it out with him. In the matter of 3 days you've changed you always used to put these kids first what happened to you wanted them to have a great life even if it was in a children's home, you broke Patrick's tape you broke his heart. Faith you really need to think if this is really what you want to do. It never seemed that important to you before, why do you have to find out about your dad now." Britney said.  
  
I couldn't believe it. "Britney, it has always been my number one priority to find out about my Dad. I still want these kids to have a great life but I have to do what I have to do. If you were in my shoes you'd do exactly the same thing." I said. I walked out to car got in and drove away Britney waved goodbye but I didn't wave back, why is it lately I feel like I'm losing everyone that ever loved me.  
  
I was once again standing in front of the arena; it had been a long flight I kept thinking of how Patrick had called me a meanie and how Britney said I had changed. Had I really changed?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by someone picking me up and squeezing the life out of me. "I can't breath!" I said. "John put me down right now!" John put me down on the ground I straightened out my skirt then hugged him back. "I know you got to talk to your dad but after come see me ok?" he said "Of course I will." I said walking inside. As I walked I could hear Torrie singing Faith and John sitting in a tree.  
  
I ignored it I had bigger things on my mind right now. I followed Torrie and John into the back, John told me where to find him we said goodbye and Torrie and I continued to walk around the arena. We came to Marks dressing room; I gave Torrie a quick hug and knocked on the door.  
  
Mark opened the door; he didn't say anything just held open the door for me I walked in and sat down. "I'm glad you came back.' He said sitting down next to me. "Yeah well Torries a good persuader, so why did you dump me off at some children's home and never want to see me again?" I wasn't going to hold back this time I wanted answers and I wanted the truth.  
  
"Faith, I told them that I wanted contact between me and you to be cut because I didn't want to have to face up to what I did. But you found me and it's no good running away from things forever so I guess I should come right out and say that I made a decision when I held you in my arms I saw two roads one was that I'd marry Clare and be a father, the other was that I'd sign my contract for the WWE and become a professional wrestler. I took the second choice, I told Clare I would get here a drink, I never came back. I don't know if Clare had planned on killing herself whether I stayed or not but when I got that phone call I was back at the beginning again the first road had come back again another chance to become a father but I turned it down." Mark said, I guess I wasn't the only one that wasn't going to hold back.  
  
I just sat there taking it all in, he had chosen career over family life. "Did you think of me?" I asked I waited for his answer; I knew he was trying to decide whether to make something up or just to tell me the truth. "At first I did, I wondered if you were safe and ok but." He stopped. "But after awhile you decided that I would be fine and that you should concentrate on your career." I said, without realising I'd said it but I didn't aplogise for saying it. "No, that's not it at all." He yelled.  
  
I was shocked he sure could yell. I waited for him to say something, when he didn't I did. "Mark it's no big deal you know. I mean it's not like I thought of you of every second of every day." I said quickly brushing my hand across my eyes to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Faith, it seems that you already know the answers to all your questions so why do you bother asking them?" he yelled again. "If you would let me answer then maybe you would get the facts."  
  
"Fine go ahead answer the question but usually people don't wait 10 minutes for every answer!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"At first I did think about you, but then it wasn't as often sometimes when I'd see a few of the guys hanging out with there kids when they where in there hometowns then yeah sure I thought that could easily be me having fun with my kid but Faith I didn't regret leaving you." Mark said.  
  
Once again I felt the pain as he told me he didn't regret leaving me. Wait a second! "You said didn't." I said standing up now. "What?" He said "You said you didn't regret leaving me, that's past tense does that mean that you changed your mind." I said getting excited. "Faith I still have no idea what you're going on about."  
  
"If you still felt the same you would have said I don't regret leaving you but you said didn't." I said I watched as Mark stood up. "Faith, I meant don't." he reached out to touch my arm.  
  
"Don't!" I screamed. "I know your lying. If you really meant it then why'd you want me to come back here! Mark just tell me you regret leaving me! Fine you didn't think about me I can deal with that and you may have given me up so you could come here and become a wrestler but don't say that you don't regret leaving me because I can see it in your eyes you do!" I yelled at him tears streaming my face.  
  
He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is it?" Mark yelled out. I watched as the door opened and a guy stuck his head in. "Um, sorry to interrupt but um Stephanie wants to see you sir." The guy said nervously he stumbled over every word he said.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in 2 seconds." Mark said. The guys head disappeared and the door closed. Mark turned back to face me. "Faith can we talk about this later." He asked me. "Sure why not." I said walking out of the room.  
  
I knew the truth now all I had to do was get him to say it out loud. 


	8. Goodluck Kiss and a Lie

~thanks for the reviews ~ A/N: I have finally updated this story lets just say I was suffering from a very serious of writers block and a hell of a lot of school work. Ok so here it is:  
  
After Mark had come back we talked some more but we didn't really achieve much it was more me trying to get him to talk about regretting leaving me and him changing the subject back onto my life.  
  
In the end he had to go for a match so I went and found a monitor so I could watch and that's where I am now sitting in front of some tiny monitor trying to work out what the hell is going on.  
  
As I am sitting still baffled by what is happening I feel someone slip there hands over my eyes and say. "Guess who?"  
  
Of course my first guess would have been Mark if it wasn't for the fact that he was in the ring wrestling. "I don't know who?" I said "Come on think, just think wigs and rats." The voice said  
  
I thought hard, it wasn't Torrie, it wasn't John, oh what was his name.  
  
"Kurt!" I said. I felt the hands release and I turned around to see him standing behind me. "Hey girl, I saw you sitting here thought I'd come see how your doing?" Kurt said coming and sitting down next to me.  
  
"I'm alright, I'd be a whole lot better if I knew what was going on?" I said turning my attention back to the monitor. "What's not to understand?" Kurt said "Umm everything, Like why do they bother getting out of the ring when the second they get out the referee is just going to count them out? And why do the ref's fall down with just the smallest touch and then there knocked out but when a wrestler gets hit it's a different story." I said  
  
"Well you sure know how to suck the fun out of wrestling. It is more fun if you don't worry about the stuff that seems logical, just enjoy the match." Kurt said.  
  
I watched as Kurt face lit up as he watched the match. "Um Kurt have you seen John? I was supposed to meet up with him." "Cafeteria." Kurt said not even looking away from the monitor "Ok well I'm going to go find him now. Have fun." I said walking away from Kurt.  
  
I walked in the cafeteria and immediately spotted John over in a corner by himself. I walked over. "Hey what are you doing?" I said.  
  
He looked up at me and quickly hid a few pieces of paper he was looking at. "Nothing, just about to go for my match." He said. "Oh, well I'll see you later than." I said disappointed. I turned to walk away when he called out after me.  
  
"Faith, wait." John said running up to me. "You can walk with me if you want?" he asked. "Ok, let's go." I said.  
  
As we walked off John slipped his hand into mine. I smiled to myself; I looked over at John he was smiling as well. We reached to entrance to the ring and John let go of my hand. He turned and faced me and said. "Um Faith, I don't know what your doing after the show but um if you weren't doing anything. I thought maybe you might like to grab a bite to eat or something?"  
  
I smiled. "I'd love to." I answered. "Really oh wow that's great. Um meet me back at the cafeteria after the show." John said "Alright." I said "Good luck with your match."  
  
"Thanks." John said he turned to walk out the curtain but stopped and turned back to me and kissed me. I pulled away from and instantly went bright red in the face. I must have looked shocked because John said. "You can't say good luck without giving me a good luck kiss." "Well technically you kissed me so I guess we'll have to do it again this time I will give the good luck kiss." I said not believing what I had said.  
  
John laughed, and I quickly caught him on the lips. This time neither of us pulled away. We finally broke apart when I heard someone cough behind me; I looked at John his face had dropped.  
  
"Don't you have a match." The deep southern voice said. I didn't need to guess this time I knew that voice. I watched as John smiled at me. "I'll see you later." He said before disappearing out the curtain. I heard the crowd go off and his music started.  
  
I turned back around to face Mark. He looked pissed. "What?" I said "I think I deserve an explanation?" he said. "You don't deserve anything." I said and walked off.  
  
I felt Mark grab my arm and swing me back around. I yanked my arm out of his grip. "You don't even know the guy yet your just going to stand there and suck his face off." He said  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you to tell me what to do. Weren't you the one only an hour ago saying that you never wanted to be a father to me so frankly I don't see why it is any of your business if I choose to 'suck' a guy's face off I hardly know." I said  
  
I had tears in my eyes now and I could see the hurt in his eye's. But I didn't care I was angry with him, Britney and myself and I was going to take it all out on him.  
  
"Faith whether I want to be your father or not I am and I can't change that. You think I asked for any of this. Why don't you just drop the subject and get on with your life." Mark said coldly. I actually felt the pain of his words.  
  
I don't know why I slapped him it just happened all the built up emotions came flying out in that slap. The minute I realised what I did I ran and didn't turn around.  
  
Mark didn't know what to think sure he was pissed off but he didn't go after her he knew what he had said hurt her and he also knew that he was lying. 


	9. Cool Down

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
A/N: OK I have decided to change the way I was writing this story. It was just easier to write it this way ok so here it is.  
  
Mark walked around the arena looking for Faith he didn't know why but he felt like he had to aplogise. The show was almost over; maybe she already left with John. The thoughts raced through Mark's head so offcourse he didn't see Glenn Jacobs walking towards him.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!' Mark yelled not seeing who it was that exactly had run into him. "Speak for yourself you were the one a million miles away." Glenn yelled back at him. "Oh hey Glenn man sorry I didn't know it was you." Mark said. "No problem." Glenn said. "So where was your head at?"  
  
Mark looked at Glenn, should he tell him? Glenn had known him since they both started here would he understand?  
  
"Mark!" Glenn said bringing him out of his thoughts. "Have you seen John Cena tonight?" Mark questioned "Yeah I just saw him leaving with some girl in tears." Glenn answered. "Oh shit." Mark said.  
  
"Okay you know you're my friend and friend help each other out but I need more info then oh shit to help you." Glenn said. "That girl wasn't just a girl she is my daughter." Mark told Glenn.  
  
Mark watched Glenn's mouth drop open. "If that's your daughter then where the hell has she been for the better part of your life?"  
  
Mark and Glenn walked off Mark telling Glenn the whole story and Glenn not believing what he was hearing.  
  
********Meanwhile****************  
  
Faith watched the numbers tick up on the elevator 1 2 3 4 5 6. "What are you looking at?" John interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I was just looking at the thing that tells you what floor you're on." Faith answered (A/n: what the hell is that thing called???)  
  
"There are more interesting things to look at you know?" John said.  
  
"You know what your right." Faith said.  
  
John watched as Faith turned to face him she took a few steps close to him until there was only a small gap between them. He leaned forward, but was pushed out of the way as Faith moved to the side of the elevator with the mirror on it and started fixing her hair.  
  
Faith smiled as she saw John's face. "Oh sorry, here you can use the mirror." Faith said laughing. "You are so unfair." John said pouting.  
  
Before Faith could say something the elevator doors opened. Faith and John stepped out of the elevator.  
  
Faith stopped where she was when she realised who was lying against her front door. It was Mark and some other guy. Mark was asleep.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Faith asked. "Hey Glenn what are you doing here?" John asked walking over to the other guy Faith guessed was Glenn and shook his hand.  
  
"Well am supposed to be in my hotel room asleep but Mark dragged me along to wait for this Faith chick to turn up so he could talk to her." Glenn said.  
  
Faith stepped forward. "Hi Glenn is it? Well I'm that Faith chick and when you get your buddy up can you tell him that I don't want to talk, no actually tell him I am getting on with my life." Faith said, and then turned to John.  
  
"John thanks for tonight will I see you tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah do you want to ride with me to the next town?" He questioned. "Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow." Faith said. "Okay 9:00." John said.  
  
John got back into the elevator. "Wait." Faith said running over to the elevator. John stopped the doors just before they closed. Faith quickly kissed John, she moved just before the doors.  
  
Faith smiled, but it faded when she turned back around to see Glenn standing watching her.  
  
"Listen it was nice to meet you but I have to be going." Faith said walking over to her door and opening it.  
  
"So you're just leaving me here? What am I going to do about Mark?" Glenn asked. "Um I don't know maybe wake him up?" Faith said in a sarcastic tone. "Are you kidding it would be World War 3 if I woke him up." Glenn said.  
  
"Not my problem." Faith said walking in to her room and shutting the door.  
  
Glenn sighed and turned to face his friend. "I wonder how pissed he'd be if I just left him here for the night?" Glenn said to himself. Just as he was about to walk away he heard Faith's door open again.  
  
She walked over to Mark and tipped a vase of water on his face handed the vase to Glenn then went and closed her door.  
  
Mark jumped up as the water hit his face. "What the hell!?" he screamed. He looked over to Glenn and saw him holding a vase.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Mark asked. "What?" Glenn asked then looking down in his hand he realised what Mark thought he'd done. "Hey man I didn't do it, it was Faith."  
  
"Faith?" Mark said. "Where is she?" Mark asked.  
  
Glenn pointed to her door. "Oh and she said to tell you that she doesn't want to talk and that she is getting on with her life." Glenn said.  
  
Glenn could tell that Mark wasn't happy. "Hey man let her cool down for a few days then go talk to her and tell her how sorry you are and that you were being a dickhead when you said that." Glenn said walking over to the elevator.  
  
Mark looked at his friend he was right she'll listen in a few days yeah let her settle down and then he'll talk to her.  
  
"Okay you're probably right." Mark said getting in the elevator with Glenn.  
  
Faith sighed and sat down she had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"He may want to talk in a few days but I sure won't listen. I'm going to make him listen for a change." Faith said to herself as she got into bed.  
  
As Mark got into bed he thought to himself. "I'll do what Glenn says. But when it comes time to talk she's just going to have to listen."  
  
A/N: Ok so there it is another chapter hope you all like it. I think I will write the story like this from now on since it was easier. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me smile and feel all good inside. (lol) 


	10. We need to talk Chapter 10 YAY

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
Glenn and John sat at a bar discussing how they were going to get Faith and Mark to have a conversation without them killing each other.  
  
"There both as stubborn as the other." Glenn said. "Yeah I know, but what if we put them in a place where they would eventually have to talk to each other." John said. "We could lock them in a room together and not let them out until they talk and sort things out." Glenn said. "You watch too much TV." John said "You got any better ideas." Glenn said. John just shrugged.  
  
Torrie and Faith walked around the shops trying to find the perfect pair of shoes as Torrie called them. Faith liked shopping with Torrie it wasn't like shopping with Britney. Torrie had the money to buy what ever she wanted but Faith and Britney always had to stick to the basics. Faith suddenly realised she hadn't rang to talk to Britney since she left it had been a week.  
  
Faith noticed Torrie looking at a shoe in a display window, Faith walked over to her. "This is it. I have to have these shoes!" Torrie exclaimed. She ran into store and brought them immediately.  
  
Faith waited for Torrie to pay for the shoes. "Where next?" Faith asked.  
  
"Umm, how about a coffee?" Torrie said looking down at all the shopping bags she had in her hands. "Sounds good to me." Faith said.  
  
Mark watched as the two girls ran off together laughing. He had been avoiding Faith all week. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to tell her the truth. Mark walked out of the shops and to his car, he was going to talk to her tonight whether she liked it or not.  
  
Faith walked into the arena, she was trying to find John but hadn't had any luck. He had told her to meet him here. Faith kept walking saying hi to a few wrestlers. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mark.  
  
Faith hadn't seen Mark all week, she walked closer he hadn't noticed her yet he was talking to Kurt and Brock.  
  
"So you guys haven't seen Faith?" Mark asked. Mark waited for an answer but noticed that they weren't looking at him anymore they were looking at someone behind him. Mark turned around and saw Faith. "Looking for me?" she asked. "I need to talk to you." Mark said.  
  
"Well let's talk then." Faith said. Mark walked away and Faith followed.  
  
"Do you reckon they have any idea how alike they are?" Kurt asked Brock. "Not a clue." Brock said.  
  
Faith and Mark walked in silence until they reached Marks locker room. "Just thought I'd let you know we aren't leaving this room till I hear what I want to hear and if you do leave I won't give up." Faith said walking into the room.  
  
Mark sighed and thought to himself. It's going to be a long night. He closed the door and got ready to tell the truth. 


	11. The Talk

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
Faith sat down on the couch and watched Mark walk in the room and start pacing. Mark then sat down on the couch next to Faith but jumped up straight after he had sat down. "Mark I came here to talk, not to watch you act like your doing an aerobics class." Faith said.  
  
Mark sat down on a chair and sat staring at Faith.  
  
"Mark just to let you know I am not in the mood for any bullshit either get straight to the point of what your going to say or don't say anything at all." Faith said.  
  
"Why is it that we can never sit down and have an adult conversation?" Mark asked "I am so much more of an adult than you." Faith answered back. "Oh yeah. How so?" Mark said.  
  
"Well for starters. I never got a girl pregnant, and ran out on my baby." "Now why didn't I see that coming?" Mark said.  
  
"Well it is what we are supposed to be talking about. Isn't it?" Faith said. "Well how do you know it's what I wanted to talk about maybe I wanted to talk to you about the weather?"  
  
"And you want an adult conversation about the weather?" Faith questioned  
  
"No I don't want an adult conversation about the weather. Damn it Faith! I have sat here and had you asking me the same damn question over and over again and now it's my turn to ask you questions. Okay?" Mark said.  
  
"Fine go ahead." Faith said.  
  
"Now I know you already said that you never let anyone come close enough to adopt you but what about foster homes?"  
  
"Nope." Faith answered blankly. "Alright what about. Who where your friends?" Mark asked, he wasn't going to give up he would find something out from her.  
  
"Yeah of course I had friends. But none of them stuck around for long. Unlike me they didn't wait around waiting for their parents to come they were happy to leave not just the home but me and my stupid beliefs." Faith said, looking embarrassed.  
  
Mark watched as Faith turned a shade of red and turned away from him. He knew he should comfort her or say something but he had no idea what he was to say he just sat back and waited.  
  
Faith also waited she wanted him to do something anything ask her another question anything so she wouldn't have to face the fact that he wasn't going to comfort her.  
  
"There must have been someone that you would have liked to have adopted or fostered you?" Mark asked breaking the tense silence.  
  
"Other than you, no. Wait there was one person." Faith said a flood of memories coming to her head.  
  
"One year on a visiting day, a guy came over to me. I was ready to start my big act to scare him off but as he got closer he scared me. He had long hair and was wearing these dark glasses and he didn't smile or anything. Before I knew he was sitting next to me. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I just continued to play with what was left of a doll that someone had ruined. Then he took it off me and gave me a new doll, and I mean brand new still in its box.  
  
"I said 'no thankyou I like my old doll' but he didn't give it back. I knew he was trying to win me over so I just put the doll down by his feet on the ground and went to walk away he grabbed my arm and said. 'Have both.' Then he handed me both dolls and walked away."  
  
"And you wanted to go with him?" Mark said. "Don't interrupt and you might find out?" Faith snapped at Mark. "Well go ahead." Mark said knowing that he didn't need to hear the end of her story.  
  
"Anyway, he just kept coming back even not on visiting days. He became sort of like a friend but he was very secretive he never told me where he worked or if he had family. Then on my 7th birthday he said he wanted to take me out to dinner. I was so sure he was going to ask if I wanted him to adopt me or foster me.  
  
He told me he would come pick me up at 6.00; I was still waiting at 8.30. I fell asleep waiting for him he never did turn up and I never saw him again. That was basically my last hope that you would come or that anyone else would want me." Faith finished, this time she didn't turn away she watched for Marks reaction.  
  
Mark didn't notice her looking at him he was lost in his own memories. "He wouldn't let me leave" Mark said aloud.  
  
"What?" Faith said hearing what Mark had said. "Nothing." Mark said. "Oh I though you said something." Faith said. "I didn't say anything." Mark defended. "Alright geez calm down." Faith said.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." Faith said getting up and walking across the room and into the bathroom. The minute she had closed the door, Mark heard talking and then the door to his locker room flew open and standing in front of him was John, Glenn and Torrie.  
  
"What the hell?" Mark said looking at all three of them. "Oh hey Mark, we didn't know you where in here." Torrie said.  
  
"Yeah, we where just helping Glenn looks for his wallet he said he might have left it in here." John said joining in on Torries lie.  
  
"My wallet is right here." Glenn said, not catching on to what they were doing.  
  
Torrie and John both gave Glenn deadly glances.  
  
"Well now he's gone and blown your little cover story why don't you tell me what the hell you are really doing here?" Mark asked growing impatient.  
  
"We came to see if you have told her yet." John said. "Told who what?" Mark said.  
  
"Have you told Faith that you regret leaving her?" Torrie yelled. "Since when did it become your business whether I told her or not?" Mark questioned.  
  
"Since she became our friend, and we care about her." Glenn said. "You know it ain't as easy as you all think it is. I could tell anyone that I regret leaving her. I regret leaving her. I regret leaving her. I regret it ok. I just can't say it to her." Mark yelled.  
  
Faith leant against the bathroom wall; she had heard the whole conversation and was ecstatic. She didn't care at that moment that he hadn't told it to her face she was just overjoyed that he had said it and she had heard it.  
  
Faith took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. She pretended to be surprised to see her 3 friends in the middle of the room but she was surprised to see Mark at boiling point.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Faith asked. "They were looking for Glenn's wallet there leaving now." Mark said sitting back down.  
  
John, Torrie and Glenn took there cue and walked to the door. "Wait, I um need to talk to Torrie. You know girl stuff." Faith said.  
  
Faith walked out the door with John, Glenn and Torrie. "Do you really need to get out of there that bad?" Torrie asked. "No well sort of. I need an excuse to leave I have something I got to do." Faith said itching to get away. "Just tell him you need to go back to the hotel because of women issues." Torrie said. "What the hell are women issues?" John and Glenn said at the same time. "Well heres a hint it comes once a month." Faith said. Glenn and John just nodded. Faith and Torrie laughed at the looks on their faces.  
  
"I have to go I'll see you all tonight." Faith said walking back into the room.  
  
Mark watched her walk in the room she looked like something was wrong. "What's up?" Mark asked "Nothing, I just have to go back to the hotel for a little while." Faith said praying that he bought her lie.  
  
"Why?" Mark asked worried. "It's um women issues." Faith said quickly.  
  
Mark stayed silent for a few seconds before it hit him. "Oh alright will you be back later tonight." He asked. "Yeah I'll see you then." Faith said walking back out the door.  
  
A/n: alright there you go the FIRST part to there talks. This took so long to write I think I re wrote it about 7 times before I got it how I wanted it. Please let me know what you think I really love reading reviews good or bad I don't care. Next chapter will be Part 2 of Faith and Marks talk. What will happen only I know. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. 


	12. The Regret

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
A/N: Since I have such smart reviewers and they worked out what would happen I have decided to change it so now you have no idea what is going to happen. I guess you'll all just have to read it and find out now.  
  
Faith stopped and looked around her hotel room it looked like there had been a bomb in her bag and it had just exploded. Clothes where everywhere. Papers were spread out all over her bed.  
  
Faith kicked her bag and bent to the floor to check under all the clothes for her photo album. She had put it at the bottom of her bag when she had left 3 weeks ago. It had photos from her childhood and she was sure it had the phone number of the lady who looked after them at the children's home in it.  
  
She picked up the phone and quickly dialled the children's home. Britney answered the phone. "Hello." Britney said. "Hey it's me Faith." "Oh, Hi." "Listen Brits I need you to do something for me I need you to find my photo album for me." "Well I guess I could but you know I wouldn't have the slightest idea where to look?"  
  
"Well why don't you start with my room and move from there." "Faith I was being sarcastic, plus I can't get it." "Why not?"  
  
"Well number one you left me here all by myself for 3 weeks and trust me it has turned into a living hell here, and number two when you were packing you your photo album here and one of the kids got to it and won't give it back." Britney said.  
  
"Britney I'm sorry for leaving you but like I said this something I have to do. Which kid has it?" Faith questioned. "Patrick." Britney answered.  
  
"Oh I see. Well do you have a phone book handy?" "Yeah, but you know he is just going to stay like this unless you come back here and fix it with him and let me tell you your running out of time."  
  
"What do you mean?" "Faith, Patrick is getting adopted." "What? Since when." "Faith calm down, you grew up in a children's home you know that kids get adopted all the time there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."  
  
Faith stopped talking for a moment, she thought about how she let Patrick down. But then she remembered that she couldn't let herself down either.  
  
"Ok when is it finalised?" Faith asked.  
  
"In 6 weeks." "Alright, I'll be back before then your right I can't just let him go without working it out."  
  
"What did you need the phone book for?" Britney asked happy to help her friend now she knew she was coming home. "I need you to look up the name Emily Thompson."  
  
"Alright hold on." Britney said putting the phone down and started flipping through the pages of the phone book. "There isn't any E. Thompson in the book."  
  
"Damn it. Listen I got to go but can you please try to get the photo album off Patrick for me." "Sure. I'll talk to you later." Britney said hanging up.  
  
Faith looked at the time. She still had 3 hours before the show. She decided to take a nice long bath.  
  
As Faith sunk lower in the water she drifted off to sleep. (A/N: Dangerous!)  
  
@ @ @ @ @ Faiths Dream @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
"Hey mister what's your name?" Young faith asks from the front gate of the children's home.  
  
He looks back at her with a smile on his face. "It's Mark."  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ End Dream @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
Faith sat up, she looked around. She felt the water on her body it was cold. "How long have I been asleep for?" She said to herself.  
  
Then like a bolt of lighting it her, his name it was Mark. Mark the same Mark who is her father. The same Mark that visited her at the children's home.  
  
Faith quickly dried off and threw on the first set of clothes she could find and was about to leave when her phone rang. It was Britney.  
  
"Hey Britney, what's up?" Faith said quickly. "It must be your lucky day. I got the photo album off Patrick and I also found Emily Thompson's number." "That's excellent thank you so much. Where'd you find it?"  
  
"It fell out of the photo album, it also was attached to a photo and a piece of paper which says that you were supposed to call her on that number when you turned twenty and she would explain the photo." Britney said.  
  
"What is the photo?" Faith asked holding her breath. "It's of a little girl holding what I think is a doll. And she's standing next to this guy he's tall with long auburn hair."  
  
Faith didn't say anything, she was right it has to be him. The description was perfect. "Faith are you there?" Britney asked snapping Faith back into reality.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm here. I have to go it is really important but I'll call you later tonight." Faith said hanging up the phone and running out the door.  
  
Mark sat in catering with Paul White working out their match for that night. He was also waiting for Faith to get back. He had promised himself that no matter what he would tell Faith tonight.  
  
He looked over to the doors of catering and saw her standing there, in a skirt which was inside out and a top which was on backwards. He laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. He quickly told Paul he'd catch up with him later and ran up to Faith.  
  
"I want the truth and I want it now." Faith said. "What about?" Mark said getting ready to tell her what he thought she wanted to hear.  
  
"When I was telling you about the guy who came to the children's home did you know who I was talking about?" Faith asked.  
  
Mark didn't answer.  
  
"I know it was you. What did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Faith said loudly.  
  
"Can we please talk about this somewhere else?" Mark asked looking at the number of people who were already looking at them. "No I want to know why you didn't tell me who you were and why didn't you come back?" Faith said, not caring that some people had even stopped what they were doing to look at them.  
  
"I couldn't tell you who I was, knowing that you had been waiting for me to come, it would have broken your heart if you knew who I was and that I couldn't take you with me." Mark said. "Mark my heart broke long before you even came. It broke the day a boy told me that I didn't have a family and I'd be stuck here for the rest of my life like the rest of the kids."  
  
"Why didn't you come that night?" Faith asked.  
  
"I couldn't get away from work; I was supposed to win the championship the same night I promised to take you out."  
  
"That is bullshit! You could have come if you wanted! Plus do you think I would have cared if you came a day later? Of course I bloody wouldn't have cared if you had just come any time 3 days later 3 weeks 3 month's it wouldn't have mattered but no I had to wait 13 years to see you again!" Faith was practically screaming now.  
  
"Alright you want to know why I didn't come back, it's because I knew what you expected I only planned on coming that one afternoon just to see you but when I saw you I just wanted to come back again and again. That night I knew that I'd gotten to close and that I should just leave. So that's what I did." Mark yelled.  
  
Faith was just about to come back with her response when someone dropped a glass. Everyone turned to see where it had come from. A stage hand stood there holding a few bits of glass in her hand.  
  
"What happened?" Someone asked. "It was me." The stage hand said coming towards Mark and Faith.  
  
"It was the only way I could get you to stop screaming at each other. And thank god you have. You are supposed to be father and daughter not enemies. Alright so he didn't pick you up when you were little but I'm sure you got over it?" She said turning to Faith.  
  
Faith just nodded. "And I sure you regret doing it?" the stage hand said looking at Mark.  
  
Faith held her breath, Mark didn't move he just stopped and looked around almost all the wrestlers were here he saw Glenn, Torrie and John behind Faith. They looked as worried as she did.  
  
Mark took a deep breath and came close to Faith.  
  
"I really regret not coming back after that night but what I regret even more is leaving you in the first place. It finally hit me a few days ago that I can't stop running from it you have come into my life so many times this time I'm not leaving." Mark said.  
  
Faith couldn't believe it he had said it. She was speechless she didn't know what to say all she could do was smile and then she felt someone's arms wrapped around her she noticed it was Mark and she hugged him back.  
  
Faith pulled away from Mark when she realised she never thanked that stage hand. After all if she hadn't stopped them yelling he might have never told her.  
  
"Where'd that girl go?" Faith asked looking around. "She was just here I swear she just disappeared." John said coming forward and wrapping an arm around Faith's shoulder.  
  
Everyone started turning there heads looking for the stage hand.  
  
"Well next time I see her I'll thank her." Faith said.  
  
Everyone turned there heads as they heard a door open. "Hey um you all know that the show started 5 minutes ago right." Another stage hand yelled into the room.  
  
In two seconds flat everyone was running around getting to where they were supposed to be. After awhile Mark left he had to go to his match but he promised they'd catch up the next day.  
  
John stayed with Faith since he didn't have to appear tonight. "Are you ready to go? He asked. "Yeah." Faith said.  
  
She smiled to herself as they walked out of the arena; everything is going to be fine from now on she said to herself.  
  
A/N: Well there you go Ch 12 how was it. Did you like how Mark told her? What about the rest of the Chapter? Please tell me I love feedback. Now your all going to be wondering what's going to happen next what could possibly happen.  
  
Here's a few clue's: families, wives, adoption, marriage and a partridge in a pear tree. He he he 


	13. Daughter or Girlfriend?

~thanks for the reviews ~ A/N: I have had major writers block I had a little bit of trouble getting this chapter started so please excuse the beginning.  
  
John watched as Kurt and Faith talked some more about something every few minutes Faith would laugh and then put her head back down and listen to what Kurt was saying. He was still waiting for Faith notice him. John had no idea what was wrong with him he was jealous that she was spending time with one of his friends instead of him he had never acted that way about a girl before plus it was only Kurt and he was married.  
  
John gave in and walked over to the pair. "Hey what are you two doing?" John asked. "Oh hey. It's nothing Kurt was just trying to explain something to me." Faith said standing up. "You can't leave now Faith we just got started." Kurt said turning around and put out his bottom lip. "Well I guess I could stay for a few more minutes." Faith said turning to John. "Do you mind?" She asked.  
  
"What? Of course I got some stuff I've got to do anyway." John said walking away quickly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked as Faith sat back down. "I don't know but if he's in a bad mood he can steer clear of me. I am to happy to deal with anything depressing right now." Faith said starting up her conversation with Kurt again laughing again as she did so.  
  
"Alright I'll be home tomorrow then we'll talk. Alright I love you too. Oh and I'll be bringing someone home with me." Mark said finishing his phone call and chucking his cell back in his bag.  
  
He prayed to God that Faith got along with Sophie; Mark looked at his watch picked up his bag and went to see Faith. He saw her talking with Kurt and walked over.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah sure I just got to go grab my bag." Faith said standing up. "To be continued." She said to Kurt as she walked away. "You bet." Kurt said.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mark asked as Faith put her bag in his car. "Nothing, we were just talking." Faith said getting in the car. "Alright I was just wondering." Mark said.  
  
"So umm listen I have to tell you something." Mark said after awhile of driving in silence except the odd comment here and there. "Yeah okay." Faith said. "Well there's someone back home that I'd like you to meet." Mark said. "Like who?" Faith said wondering what Mark was getting at.  
  
"Just a friend." "Male or female." "Does it matter?" "Well yeah or is it a national secret?"  
  
"It's not a national secret, she's female." "Ohhhhh." Was all Faith said. "Ohhhhh what?" Mark asked.  
  
"Nothing I just meant ohhhhh that's nice." Faith said.  
  
That ended there one conversation neither knowing what to say to the other they spent the rest of the trip changing the radio stations and not saying a word to each other.  
  
When they arrived at Marks house the next day Faith's mouth dropped to the floor. "This is where you live." Was all she could say. "Yeah, nice huh?" Mark said laughing at the look on Faiths face.  
  
"It's a palace." Faith said "Now that's over exaggerating." "Not when you've grown up like me." "Come on I'll give you the tour." Mark said getting out of the car followed quickly by Faith.  
  
15 minutes later and a thousand wow's from Faith they had been over the whole house. Father and daughter sat at the kitchen table drinking and eating lunch. "So when is this mystery lady coming over." Faith said.  
  
"She'll be here soon." Mark said. And if by some sudden coincidence there was a knock at the door at that very moment. (A/N: WoW! How'd that happen?)  
  
Mark got up and answered the door. "Markie!!!! I've missed you." A woman shrill voice came echoing through the halls and making Faith cover her ears. "Hey Sophie. We were just talking about you." Mark said. "We? Oh is that person here. Well where are they?" Sophie said walking straight towards the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you?" Sophie asked seeing Faith sitting at the kitchen table. "Faith. And you must be Sophie." Faith said being as polite as possible seeing as the way Sophie was dressed and how much perfume she was wearing. "Markie!!!!" Sophie screamed staring at Faith like she was a piece of dirt. Faith looked back at Sophie the same way the polite thing flying right out of the room.  
  
Mark came running into the room. "What's wrong?" Mark asked looking from Sophie to Faith who both looked like the other was an infectious disease. "Who the hell is that?" Sophie said pointing at Faith. "Um well Soph why don't you sit down." Mark said stalling this wasn't how he'd planned they were going to meet.  
  
Sophie sat down followed by Faith then Mark. "So who is she?" Sophie said. "Sophie okay this is tough but Faith's my daughter." Mark said quickly. Faith looked at Sophie and covered her ears immediately. "What?!?!?" Sophie screamed making even Mark cover his ears. "Calm down it's not like he's dieing." Faith finally said.  
  
At that moment Sophie started making this whimpering noise and then just started to bawl her eyes out. Faith looked at Mark and realised that she just wasn't a friend she was a girl friend. "Um listen I think I'm going to go for a walk." Faith said getting up from the table and walking out of the room.  
  
Mark looked at Faith then Sophie he was torn between his girlfriend and his daughter. He didn't know who to go to.  
  
A/N: There another chapter done. It took a while but I'm back with more ideas and lots more time to write. Alright well please review it makes me jump for joy. 


	14. Test of Feelings

~thanks for the reviews ~  
  
Mark walked around outside looking for Faith. About two seconds after she left he had asked Sophie to go out and pick up a few things for him. Mark rubbed his ears as he walked as much as he liked Sophie he wished she wouldn't scream every time she wanted to be noticed and that was almost every five minutes.  
  
Mark saw Faith sitting on an old log throwing pebbles at a tree, he walked over and sat down next to her and picked up a handful of pebbles.  
  
"Where's Sophie?" Faith asked still throwing the pebbles but with a little more force now.  
  
"She went to grab some food." Mark said.  
  
"How long have you known her for?"  
  
"A year but it's hard to see her with all the travelling and stuff."  
  
"What do you think of her?" Mark asked curious to here what Faith thought of her.  
  
"Well my ears don't like her but other than that she seems real nice Markie." Faith said smiling as she finished.  
  
"C'mon leave her alone." Mark said trying to hold back the laughter but it didn't work to well.  
  
"I think its cute Markie and Sophie. And it rhymes to." Faith said laughing along with Mark.  
  
"Alright, alright let's go inside." Mark said pulling Faith up off the log.  
  
"I'll race you." Faith said.  
  
"Well I don't know I'm not as fast as I used to be but okay." Mark said running off.  
  
Faith ran after Mark laughing and screaming that he cheated. Mark made it to the front door before Faith and laughed at the face she made at him as she reached the door.  
  
"You cheated I demand a rematch." Faith said.  
  
"Oh no I won fair and square but you can go and run again. I'll sit and watch." Mark said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to run that far again." Faith said sitting down next to Mark.  
  
After, a few minutes of heavy breathing from both Mark and Faith. Faith plucked up the courage to ask Mark something that had been bugging her for awhile . "Mark, um I was wondering would you mind if I um called you."  
  
"Markie I'm home!!!" Sophie screamed interrupting what Faith was trying to say.  
  
"Where here!" Mark yelled back . "What where, you going to say?" Mark asked turning back to Faith.  
  
"Oh nothing never minds. Let's go see what see bought." Faith said moving off the chair and over to the door.  
  
"Another time." Faith whispered to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Elsewhere*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John walked around the arena trying to make sense of what he was feeling for Faith. He had to talk to someone about this and he knew none of the guys would understand. He knocked on the divas door and entered.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Torrie?" John asked a few of the divas.  
  
"No she went out with Billy. But I'm here." Stacy Keibler said stepping forward.  
  
John silently groaned. Stacy had been trying to get John to sleep with her since his first day here. Even though John that Stacy didn't like Faith he knew she would listen to him and maybe give him some sort of direction.  
  
"So what's up?" Stacy asked John outside the dressing room.  
  
"It's Faith." John said.  
  
"Oh her Listen maybe Torrie would be better to talk about her with you." Stacy said.  
  
"No it's more my feelings for Faith." John said.  
  
"Well you know." Stacy started noticing who was coming down the hall. "The only way to know if any feelings your feeling is real is to test them and see what happens after." Stacy finished pulling John in and kissing him.  
  
John was shocked he didn't know what to do but he didn't pull away, he just stood there. Stacy was the one to pull away but only after a good couple of minutes.  
  
John didn't know what to do he turned around and felt like a brick had just been thrown at his gut standing in front of him eyes open wide mouth hanging open was Faith.  
  
"Faith." John said  
  
"Don't even bother." Faith said turning around and walking away.  
  
John turned back to look at Stacy. "You knew she was there." he said.  
  
"Well yeah but think about it I may have kissed you but she was the one who saw me pulling away." Stacy said laughing and going back into the dressing room.  
  
John didn't waste anytime he went after Faith. Stacy may have tricked him but she was right about feelings and seeing if they were true.  
  
John knew he loved Faith now he just had to tell her that.  
  
A/N: There another chapter Please please please review I need the reviews to live well actually to keep writing reviews help. The more you review the quicker I update. 


	15. Hooked on a Feeling

**thanks for the reviews especially Xtremejewell my biggest reviewer   
**  
Faith walked around Marks house trying to clear her mind she'd left the arena s quick as possible. She thought John and her where close or getting there. Faith finally sat down on the couch and lay down. She had only got comfortable when someone knocked at the door.  
  
Faith opened the door.  
  
"Faith please let me talk to you." John said.  
  
Faith went to shut the door but John jammed himself in between it.  
  
"John just go away I don't want to talk to you." Faith said pushing herself against the door to stop John coming in.  
  
"Faith I'm not going anywhere I'll stay here all night until you listen to me."  
  
"John I saw it with my own eyes you were kissing Stacy what are you going to do tell me I must have been seeing things?"  
  
"Faith I'm not even going to start explaining until you let me in."  
  
"No!" Faith said pushing harder against the door.  
  
"Fine if you want me to go then I will whatever makes you happy." John said crossing two fingers behind his back.  
  
"Well why are you still here!" Faith said getting annoyed.  
  
"Uh I don't know Faith maybe it's because I'm stuck in the door!" John said sarcastically.  
  
Faith stood up off the door allowing John to get out. Faith looked as John moved away from the door bending down and holding his stomach. Faith took a step towards John.  
  
"Are you alright?" Faith asked.  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Your right you deserve everything you get." Faith said walking back in the house and shutting the door behind her.  
  
No sooner had Faith got relaxed on the couch again the knocking started again.  
  
"Go away John." "If you won't let me explain to your face then I'll just explain to you like this."  
  
John began yelling at the top of his lungs. "It wasn't my fault Faith..." he stopped and laughed Faith and put on a rock album and it was blaring out the sound system.  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought. John thought to himself. But he didn't give up he kept yelling but instead of explaining he yelled anything that came to his head.  
  
Faith walked around with a pillow over her ears every once and awhile she'd walk over to the front door and scream at John that she couldn't hear him then continue to walk around the house.  
  
John had been screaming at Faith through the door for the past 2 hours and he was getting sick of it but wasn't going to quit.  
  
Faith had finally grown tired of walking around the house and had settled herself against the front door listening to John rant about nothing.  
  
"Now let's see what did I have to eat yesterday oh yeah bacon and eggs for breakfast I love a big breakfast and then I met you for lunch and..." John was about to continue when he realised that the music had stopped.  
  
Faith sat upright when she heard the music stop she could have sworn it was on repeat.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Mark yelled.  
  
John smiled as he heard Mark yelling about the music and getting a complaint from a neighbour thinking a domestic disturbance was going on.  
  
John's smile quickly faded when he realised that Mark would tear him into shreds if Faith told him what had happened.  
  
Mark looked at Faith sitting against the front door with a pillow in her hands.  
  
"Now darlin are you gonna explain what the hell you've been doing or should I go ask John?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's nothing I'm sorry I didn't realise the music was so loud." Faith said knowing that didn't answer his question.  
  
"Oh so you just brought a pillow down to sit on?" Mark asked wondering what was going on between those two.  
  
"I was tired and what you know I still am I think I'll just go to bed." Faith said jumping up and running up the stairs.  
  
Mark sighed and opened the door.  
  
"John what did you do?' Mark said.  
  
"If I told you I think it would be a threat to my life." John said.  
  
"Boy get your ass inside now and tell me everything." Mark said getting angry.  
  
John walked inside and launched into his speech he originally planned for Faith.  
  
"I went to find Torrie to talk about a few things and she wasn't there so Stacy volunteered I was desperate so I said yes. Anyway she kissed me and Faith saw us."  
  
"Why did you need to talk to Torrie for?" Mark asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"Um I'd rather not tell you before I tell Faith."  
  
"Faith ain't one to forgive and forget easily take it from me wait until she calms down and sorts things out for herself then talk to her." Mark said surprising himself.  
  
"Okay." John said shocked by this new lecturing kind of Mark maybe he was sorted for this father stuff after all john thought to himself.  
  
John stood up and walked out the front door leaving it open for Mark's girlfriend Sophie. He thanked god she hadn't spoken he couldn't stand her voice not many people could.  
  
"Markie where are you?" Sophie said walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey Soph. Listen I'm just going to talk to Faith her and John had a bit of a falling out I'll be right back." Mark said.  
  
"Oh Markie let me talk to her you know girl talk ." Sophie said smiling and walking upstairs.  
  
Faith sat on her bed and re read the same page of her book trying to block out anything to with John and what he had told Mark she had over heard them from the top of the stairs. She didn't care. Faith threw the book at the wall it was no use she needed to know what he talked to Stacy about.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sophie asked putting her head through the door.  
  
Faith groaned and fell back down on her bed.  
  
"Sorry I just thought maybe you'd like to talk." Sophie said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"No I'm fine I don't need to talk." Faith said "Especially to you she said under her breath."  
  
"Well then do you mind if I talk to you I am in so desperate need of a good chick chat? Please." Sophie said walking over and sitting on the edge of Faith's bed.  
  
"Fine" Faith said giving in the quicker they got this over with the quicker she'd be gone.  
  
"Well it's just Mark I'm not sure if he's ready for such a big commitment. He doesn't even want to help with any of the plans."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Faith asked curious.  
  
"The wedding of course Mark told you right?" Sophie asked faking surprise.  
  
"Wait you and Mark are engaged? No he would have told me." Faith said talking her self out of even thinking that.  
  
"Well then where'd I get this ring from?" Sophie said flashing her ring finger.  
  
"This can't be happening." Faith said trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"Believe it and don't even think for one second your going to ruin this for me I've worked so hard to get Mark wrapped around my little finger and I don't need you to come in and wreck it for me were going to get married whether you like it or not." Sophie said walking out of Faith's room with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Before Sophie reached the bottom of the stairs she slipped the ring off her finer and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Wouldn't want Mark to think I was cheating on him." Sophie said with a laugh.  
  
**A/N: So please review I need to know if I should keep going with this story or cut it off soon???????**


	16. Test Results

**thanks for the reviews   
**  
John woke up to someone banging on his door. He looked at his watch it was only 2:30AM. John groaned and was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the banging got louder.  
  
"I'm coming hold on." John said using all his energy to pull himself out of his bed.  
  
"What do you...?" John started to yell then realised it was Faith who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Listen John if your going to yell at me I'll just leave." Faith says turning to walk away.  
  
John steps out the door and grabs Faith.  
  
"Sorry I'm just not used to be woken up at 2:30 in the morning." John said pulling Faith inside his room.  
  
"What's up?" John said walking over and sitting down on a chair trying to wake himself up.  
  
"I can't sleep. Mark may have a great house but it's too empty everything echoes." Faith says sitting next to John on another chair.  
  
John eyes opened wide when he finally got what Faith was saying.  
  
"Can I sleep on your couch?" Faith says.  
  
"Okay but on one condition." John finally said after getting the dirty images out of his head.  
  
"What's that?" Faith asked.  
  
"In the morning we talk." John said moving from the chair to the bed and lying back down drifts off to sleep.  
  
Faith looked at John and remembered how angry she was at him. She grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" John said rolling over shielding his head from any more blows.  
  
"You said in the morning we talk well its morning and I'm ready to talk so get your ass out of bed." Faith said throwing the pillow at John and walking over to the couch.  
  
John pulled himself out of bed once again and shook his head a few times to wake up.  
  
"Well are you going to talk or what?" Faith said.  
  
"Can you give me a sec?" John said trying to remember what he had planned to say.  
  
"Alright Faith what you saw wasn't what it appeared to be." John began.  
  
"What it appeared to be was you and Stacy in a lip lock?"  
  
"You have a real bad habit of interrupting people." John said.  
  
"Anyway I know that it seemed that way but I had only gone to the diva's dressing room to talk to Torrie but she wasn't there so..."  
  
"Spare me the details please and get to the point." Faith said annoyed.  
  
"Stop interrupting and I might get to the point quicker." John said.  
  
"I asked Stacy how to know if the feelings you were feeling for one person were true. And she said you had to test them and that's when she kissed me." John said.  
  
"And what was the result?"  
  
"Huh what result?"  
  
"If you did a test there has to be results." Faith said.  
  
"Oh well Stacy failed miserably." John said smiling at Faith.  
  
"Really?" Faith said smiling and moving closer to John.  
  
"Yeah, but she did help me answer the final question?"  
  
"Oh and what was that?" Faith said backing away only a little bit.  
  
"It was really tough and it took a lot of thinking but I'm not sure if I got it right." John said pulling Faith right up to his face.  
  
Faith held her breath she was so close to John's face she had to hold herself back from kissing him.  
  
"Well maybe I can help?" Faith said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Ok the question was do I love you?"  
  
Faith took in a deep breath.  
  
"And the answer." John said closing in the space between himself and Faith.  
  
"Yes." John said kissing Faith as the words escaped his mouth.

A/N: Don't worry the Sophie bashin will come next chapter but in the mean time enjoy this one. :-)


	17. Unknown Guest

**thanks for the reviews**   
  
"Why won't you Mark. It's not that big of a deal." Sophie called out from the bed to Mark in the bathroom.  
  
Mark poked his head out the door. "Nah Soph your right marriage isn't that big of a deal. It's just a lifelong commitment and I've already been through two I just don't want to go through another." Mark said going back inside the bathroom.  
  
Sophie flopped back down on the bed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Sophie said under her breath.  
  
"And if isn't such a big deal then why are you acting like this." Mark said walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed next to Sophie.  
  
"Well at least think about it for me!" Sophie said wrapping her arms around Mark's neck.  
  
"Okay okay." Mark said getting off the bed and pulling Sophie with him into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Faith quietly slipped under the arm John had wrapped around her and tip toed over to where her clothes lay in a pile on the floor she bent over picked them up and tip toed fast over to the bathroom and closed the door trying not to wake John up.  
  
John peeked open his eyes just as Faith closed the bathroom door. He smiled to himself as he decided to mess with her a bit.  
  
Faith opened the door and hopped across the room as she tried to pull on her shoe. Faith stopped and looked at John asleep on the bed. She quickly ran over to the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"BOO!" John said sitting up and pinning Faith onto the bed.  
  
Faith screamed as she flipped over onto her back to look at John.  
  
"You scared me I thought you were asleep." Faith said trying to calm her self down.  
  
"Well you were going to leave without saying goodbye." John said leaning over Faith now.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you and plus I have to get going I have to much stuff on today."  
  
"Oh come on stay and play with me." John said sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"That is so sad." Faith said in between laughs.  
  
"Fine go leave me I'll fine something to entertain myself with." John said.  
  
Faith gave John this really weird look. When John saw her face he laughed because he realised what she thought he'd said.  
  
"Get your mind out the gutter. I'll just do a workout and hang with the guys. Are you coming tonight?" John asked.  
  
"Hmmm I don't know?" Faith said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well I might still be here for another hour if you don't get off me." Faith said pushing John off her but not succeeding.  
  
"John come on get off." Faith said pushing John again.  
  
"Okay." John said getting off. "I have an idea why don't I come with you. It'll be fun I can see where you work and meet some of the kids."  
  
"If you seriously want to." Faith said standing up off the bed and fixing her hair.  
  
"Give me two seconds to get ready and we can go." John said walking over to his suitcase.

"So this is where you work." John said getting out of the car and smiling at all the toys all over the front lawn which continued past the gate.  
  
"Yep, home sweet home." Faith said walking over to the door and opening it.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Faith yelled into the surprisingly empty hallway.  
  
John took a step back as a sea of kids came running towards the front door most screaming Faith's name.  
  
Faith just laughed as she bent down and hugged a few of them.  
  
"We missed you." One girl screamed.  
  
"I missed her more." One boy said.  
  
"Well I made a picture for Faith so there." Another girl said handing Faith a painting which looked like a big puddle of colour.  
  
"Now come on I bet you all missed me the same but I'm back so let's not argue. Where's Britney?" Faith said.  
  
"She's outside." The little girl with the painting said.  
  
"Who's that." Another boy said pointing at John.  
  
"That's my friend John." Faith said smiling and pulling John towards her.  
  
"I have an idea why don't you all show John around while I go talk to Britney." Faith said.  
  
"Yay." All the kids screamed pulling on John's hands.  
  
"Um Faith are you sure?" John said trying to fight against the pull of all the kids.  
  
"Of course you didn't think I'd let you off the hook for that kiss that easy did you." Faith said walking down the hallway to go outside.  
  
John smiled down at all the kids and allowed himself to be pulled along to be shown one girl's whose name she said was Kate's favourite toy.  
  
Faith walked outside and stopped dead when she saw who Britney was talking to.  
  
"Faith why didn't tell me you were leaving."  
  
"It was very quick I only told Britney." Faith said praying John didn't come outside any time soon.  
  
"Well I was worried. What am I supposed to think when my girlfriend doesn't call me for 3 weeks?"  
  
**A/N i know i said that there would be Sophie bashing in this chapter but i got insprired it will be in the next chapter i promise i just had to get this one out first.**


	18. Just Leave

**thanks for the reviews   
**  
"Simon I thought you weren't coming home til September." Faith said keeping one eye on the back door.  
  
"I was but I missed you so much I thought I'd make a quick surprise visit." Simon said walking over to Faith and kissing her.  
  
"Simon." Faith said pushing him away.  
  
"What? Alright I can see your upset or angry or PMS or something like that. I'll go but come over for dinner tonight won't you." Simon said pulling away from Faith.  
  
"Um tonight I've got plans how about tomorrow?' Faith said quickly as she walked Simon over towards the back gate.  
  
"Great tomorrow it is. I'll see you at 7." Simon said as he walked out the back and out to his car.  
  
Faith fell back against the fence breathing out a sigh of relief.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Britney said walking over to Faith.  
  
Faith was about to speak when she heard the back door open and Kate speaking.  
  
"And that's our slide and the swings, and the sandbox." Kate said.  
  
Faith walked back into the backyard to see John smiling and laughing as Kate and Greg broke into another fight about who could swing the highest.  
  
John spotted Faith and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey are you going to rescue me yet?' John asked wrapping his arms around Faith and pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Ahem." Britney coughed causing the two to break apart.  
  
"Um Britney this is John, John this is Britney." Faith said praying Britney would keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Hi Britney Faith talks about you so much I feel like I already know you." John said extending his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Well Faith never stops blabbing about you." Britney said shaking his hand.  
  
Faith stood back as the two made small talk, then John's cell went off. As John walked back inside to take the call Britney turned straight to Faith.  
  
"So that's why you didn't want Simon here. Did you just forget about him while you were gone?" Britney said.  
  
"Honestly I don't know it was like I was in another world." Faith said.  
  
"Well what are you going to do? You've been going out with Simon for 2 years he was just asking me if I thought it was the right time for him to propose to you."  
  
"Britney honestly I don't have a clue and I seriously don't even want to think about it right now I'd rather do what I came here to do and think about all of this later." Faith said annoyed that she was going to have to make a decision.  
  
Faith walked off back inside, she spotted Patrick playing with a puzzle on the floor.  
  
"Hey buddy. What you doing?' Faith said bending down to be next to Patrick.  
  
Patrick didn't say anything just kept going with the puzzle; Faith sat down next to him and just watched.  
  
They sat together in silence for another 5 minutes until Patrick found a piece he couldn't make fit. Faith reached out for it, Patrick pulled away but then gave it back to Faith.  
  
Faith turned the puzzle to face her and looked around till she saw the spot where it would fit she pointed to it and smiled at Patrick before placing the puzzle piece down.  
  
Patrick grabbed the now finished puzzle and turned it upside down all of the pieces fell out onto the floor. Faith's smile disappeared.  
  
Just as Faith was about to get up and walk away Patrick help up a piece to her and said. "Help please. We do together."  
  
After re-doing the puzzle for the 3rd time Patrick looked up at Faith. He then stood up gave her a hug and said "Friends?"  
  
"Of course we are." Faith said hugging him back.  
  
"Faith you might want to get out here." Britney said poking her head around the wall.  
  
Faith got up and walked outside holding hands with Patrick the minute she looked outside Faith felt like she had swallowed a brick wall.  
  
There standing right in front of her was Simon and John shaking hands both looking pretty suspicious of the other.  
  
Faith took a deep breath and walked over to both men.  
  
"Simon what are you doing back I thought you left." Faith said as casually as she could.  
  
"I forgot to give you my address for tomorrow." Simon said handing Faith a piece of paper.  
  
Faith took the piece of paper and slipped it in her pocket; she then turned to look at John he was staring at Faith like she was an infectious disease.  
  
"Nice meeting you." Simon said to John turning to walk away. Simon took two steps forward then turned around and walked straight back to Faith and kissed her passionately.  
  
Faith pushed Simon away again and pointed for him to leave.  
  
Faith kept her back towards John she didn't want to see his face.  
  
John didn't know what to do he looked towards Britney but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off towards the kids.  
  
"Faith, he said he was your boyfriend. Is it true?" John said walking over to stand in front of Faith.  
  
Faith just stood and stared, she didn't know what to say. Just the other day she went off at him for kissing Stacy and here she was with a boyfriend the whole time.  
  
"Faith please just say something." John said he could see the emotion in her eyes. "Just tell me. I need to here it." He said the anger rising.  
  
"It's true." Faith managed to get out before starting too cry.  
  
John was furious but also felt bad he hated seeing Faith upset but she'd hurt him. John did the only thing he thought was best he turned and walked away.  
  
The minute John had gone Britney ran up to Faith and pulled her inside.  
  
3 boxes of Kleenexes later Faith left the children's home and began to drive back to Mark's house. She figured if she let John calm down she could talk to him tonight and explain everything to him.  
  
Sophie watched from the window as Faith pulled up in front of the house and got out of car. Sophie quickly ran downstairs to greet Faith at the door.  
  
"Faith, how are you? Oh sweetie you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Sophie said putting on a smile and pretending to actually care.  
  
"Sophie just leave me alone." Faith said walking past her.  
  
Sophie wasn't going to give up she had a job to do, she ran up and blocked Faith's way.  
  
"Move" Faith said strongly pushing Sophie aside.  
  
"Faith Mark told me to be nice to you but it just isn't working is it?" Sophie yelled out after Faith.  
  
"Obviously not" Faith yelled back slamming the door.  
  
Sophie groaned. She was just as one minded as her dad but she wouldn't let that bother her it was time for plan B, The B standing for bitch.  
  
"You know once I marry your dad I am so going to make sure that this little daddy daughter thing you've got going on finishes." Sophie yelled to the closed door.  
  
Faith couldn't believe what she' heard she opened the door.  
  
"What was that what little daddy daughter thing?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you don't know. I had Mark wrapped around my little finger way before you did."  
  
Faith stood dumbfounded she couldn't believe it.  
  
"You're just a little orphan bitch who didn't do anything with her life because she wanted to find her daddy."  
  
Faith had had enough; she was just about to yell something back at Sophie when she felt the hard slap across her face.  
  
"You little cow." Faith screamed as she tackled Sophie to the ground.  
  
As Faith and Sophie rolled around on the floor each trying to get a good swing at the other they were both screaming insults to each other.  
  
"Your just a little slut how many guys did you sleep with before Mark."  
  
"Well at least I can say I have slept with more than one guy."  
  
"At least I don't wear clothes that look like scrap material."  
  
"And I know that when I have sex for guys it isn't just for money."  
  
Faith felt Sophie yank her hair and she returned the favour. The position they were in now anyone would think that Faith was the one doing the entire attacking. Faith had pinned Sophie underneath her and has sitting on top of her waist.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?' someone yelled out but Faith didn't look to see who it was she just slapped Sophie again.  
  
Mark quickly grabbed Faith off of Sophie and handed her to Glenn.  
  
"Here take her downstairs now!" Mark yelled at Glenn.  
  
Faith gave up the struggle when she realised that she had been caught.  
  
"I'd sit here and not move if I was you.' Glenn said putting Faith down on the couch.  
  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes Faith realised she never got to see what Sophie had looked like sure they were just slapping each other put Faith had threw a few punches in as well.  
  
"Listen before Mark gets down here I just wanted to say thankyou you have no idea how many people have been waiting to slap some sense into that girl." Glenn said smiling at Faith from across the room.  
  
Faith smiled back at him.  
  
"So was she banged up?" Faith asked.  
  
"You got a few good shots in for a little thing like you." Glenn said.  
  
"I'm not that little." Faith said standing up and walking over to Glenn.  
  
"Little girl from where I stand you look pretty little." Glenn said standing up and laughing at the face Faith was making.  
  
Faith laughed along with Glenn.  
  
"Ahem." Mark coughed causing Faith to jump a mile which of course triggered Glenn to crack up even more.  
  
"Glenn I'll she you later on." Mark said in a tone less voice.  
  
Glenn looked from Mark to Faith took the hint and left waving good bye to Faith as he went.  
  
"Mark I just want you to know I didn't." Faith began but was interrupted by Mark.  
  
"I don't want to hear a word from you. I thought you and Sophie were getting along fine and then I come home to find you beating the hell out of her. I expected more of you Faith and what pisses me off even more of what you were saying I didn't know you could even think that about a person." Mark said  
  
"Aren't you even going to let me explain?' Faith said.  
  
"Why? What are you going to tell me that Sophie somehow bought it on when obviously that can't be the case look at you then look at her?" Mark said.  
  
"This is such bull shit." Faith said going to walk away.  
  
"Faith come back here I'm not done speaking with you." Mark yelled grabbing her arm.  
  
"Mark did I just hear correct. To me it sounded like you've finally decided to be a father. What's next a stern lecture about safe sex or what about a curfew now there' something I've never experienced. Hmm I wonder why? Oh yeah now I know cause you were never there." Faith said bitterly.  
  
Faith looked Mark dead in the eye, she wasn't backing down this time not when he was going to side with his little girlfriend.  
  
"Faith I'm here now aren't I I'm trying that's the best I can do. I'm sorry I wasn't there how many times do I have to say it I thought by now you would have gotten over it but obviously not. If you are that annoyed maybe you should just leave." Mark yelled at Faith. The minute he saw the emotion in her eyes he wished he hadn't but.  
  
Faith was shocked but still angry. "I guess you were right when you said you'd never leave me again you just forgot to mention that you'd make me leave." Faith said pulling her arm free and walking out the front door.  
  
Mark stood in the middle of the room part of him wanting to run after Faith the other telling him to forget about it.  
  
Sophie waited five seconds until she moved from the stairs and over to Mark. She saw he was still most probably in shock. She just took him by the hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom unbuttoning her shirt as she went.  
  
**A/N:** Okay there you have it and I am so **SORRY** that it took this long to update I was swamped with school work, assignments, exams plus I just got a new job so I haven't had time to sit down for awhile. Oh and that is just the start if the Sophie bashing there is more to come. Alright so please review it will make me jump for joy :-) 


	19. Don't want to say it

**_thanks for the reviews This chapter jumps around a lot in the beginning but hopefully you can understand it._**  
  
Faith gave her a suitcase another kick before everything inside tumbled out onto her floor, from then she picked up various things and threw them all over the room. After completely exhausting herself she fell onto her bed and began to cry.  
  
"Sophie I don't think it's a good idea that you come tonight." Mark said putting his wrestling gear in a bag as Sophie got dressed.  
  
"Come on Mark I want to be there for you. Plus I'll be happy to see her go." Sophie said  
  
"What'd you say? I don't want here shit like that from you okay. And I don't care what she did to you she's still my daughter." Mark said walking out the door.  
  
John arrived at the arena still in shock. How could he be so dumb he told Faith how much he loved her and it came right back in his face. That Simon guy looked like a real prick.  
  
John decided to cool off in the gym for awhile.  
  
Faith rolled over and fell onto the floor, her head hurt from all the crying she'd done and when she looked in the mirror her eyes were red and swollen. This day had been the worst one ever.  
  
When Faith arrived at the arena she was still quite upset she decided she needed a good girl talk with Torrie. As Faith walked down to the Divas dressing room she passed Marks dressing room she was tempted to go in but stopped once she heard Sophie inside.  
  
Faith continued until she got to the dressing room she was about to walk in when Nidia opened the door.  
  
"Faith you scared me." Nidia said noticing the look of sadness in Faiths eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Um yeah sort of do you know where Torrie is?" Faith asked.  
  
"She had a meeting with Vince. But if you need to talk I come highly recommended as a great listener." Nidia said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks but I think I'll just go um." Faith said realising that she didn't have anyone to go to John was angry with her she wasn't going to talk to Mark and Torrie was in a meeting. Faith suddenly felt like she didn't belong.  
  
"Why don't you just come to the gym with me?" Nidia said noticing the look of loss in Faith's face.  
  
"Okay maybe a work out will do me good." Faith said walking with Nidia down the hall.  
  
Mark was about to explode he'd been listening to Sophie's bitching about everything for the past hour. He needed to get away for awhile.  
  
"I'm going to gym I'll be back later." Mark said getting off the couch in his dressing room and walking to the door.  
  
"I'll come to." Sophie said.  
  
Mark silently groaned as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Mark just followed her.  
  
John watched as Faith entered the gym laughing with Nidia. He quickly turned away and moved over to the other side of the gym.  
  
Faith looked around at who else was hear she thought she saw John but when she looked back he wasn't there she hopped on a treadmill next to Nidia and they began laughing again.  
  
Sophie noticed Faith first on the treadmill but she made sure Mark was looking the other way she knew Mark wanted to talk to her and that would just ruin her whole plan.  
  
Nidia tapped Faith on the arm and pointed over to John on the far side of the gym. Nidia had noticed that for the last few minutes John had kept looking at Faith then quickly looking away again as if he was afraid to get caught.  
  
Faith looked in the direction that Nidia had pointed at and she saw John. He looked at her they didn't break eye contact until Shannon Moore came over and started talking to John.  
  
Faith got off the treadmill and began walking over to John. Mark watched Faith walk across the gym and wondered how long she'd been here for.  
  
"John can we talk" Faith said  
  
John looked at Faith and decided to give her a chance to explain herself.  
  
"Fine let's talk." John said.  
  
Faith and John began to walk out of the gym when they heard someone call out.  
  
"Faith wait." Mark yelled running up to Faith.  
  
Sophie watched and fell back against the wall groaning.  
  
Faith turned around to see Mark walking across the gym towards them. John had no idea what had happened between Sophie and Faith and Mark had no idea what had happened between John and Faith.  
  
"Faith I need to talk to you about what I said earlier." Mark said.  
  
"Sorry Mark but I'm kinda busy." Faith said in a sharp tone turning around and pulling John along with her.  
  
Mark was sick of her attitude he stormed after her pulled her away from John and held her firmly by the arm.  
  
"When I say were going to talk we are going to talk." Mark said in a voice that scared the hell out of Faith.  
  
Even though Faith was scared she wasn't about to let him drag her off just so he could say he was sorry.  
  
"Don't think you can scare me. This is really getting annoying if you have something to say to me say it to me right now otherwise all I want to hear from you is goodbye." Faith said feeling the grip on her arm getting tighter this time she had to turn her head so he wouldn't see her wince in pain.  
  
Mark realised what he was doing he released her arm and saw the deep red mark on it. Faith noticed it too she wasn't going to stand around and give him a chance to say anything Faith walked right out of the gym with John following behind her.  
  
"Faith are you alright?" John asked when Faith stopped down the corridor and hid her face against a wall.  
  
Faith quickly wiped away the tears, and turned to John.  
  
"I'm surprised you care. I thought you hated me." Faith said.  
  
"Faith I don't hate you I'm hurt by what happened but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I need you to know that. I also need to know what you're planning on doing about it and what the hell happened with you and your dad." John said pulling Faith into a hug. Faith pulled away from the hug.  
  
"I sort of got in a fight with Sophie. Mark stormed in and found me on top of her about to punch her. He broke it up and then made me sit down stairs while Sophie fed him some story about me just attacking her for no reason and then he didn't even try to listen to my side of the story. To cut it short tonight's my last night with the WWE tomorrow when you all leave I'm staying." Faith said.  
  
"Faith I don't understand. It sounds to m e like your running away and you told me you hate running away from problems. What happened to facing your problems head on?" John said  
  
"I'm not running. I'm sick of trying to get Mark to be my father and him rejecting it every time. We take two steps forward then five steps back. All I want is him to love me and be the father I know he is. Did you know I actually chickened out of asking him if I could call him dad?"  
  
"It was better before not knowing who he was it was fun I could dream then but not anymore. if Mark can't take a hint then I'm going to just have to wait til he works it out for himself and I can't do that being on the road with the WWE. " Faith said.  
  
"Fine I can see you've made up your mind just promise me you won't leave without saying goodbye. And I'm still waiting for an answer to my first question?' John said.  
  
"Faith if I knew what I was going to do I would tell you but I don't okay I need to seriously think about this entire thing but trust me you will get an answer. And I'd never leave without saying goodbye but remember I'm not the one leaving you are.' Faith said.  
  
John laughed and pulled Faith into another hug. "I'm really going to miss you." John said. Faith didn't say anything, she just wanted to stay there in his arms she felt safe here and she knew when she let go she might not be back in those arms for awhile.  
  
They finally broke apart when someone behind them coughed. Faith turned around to see Torrie standing there.  
  
"Rumour has it you're leaving us." Torrie said.  
  
"Well the rumour I've been hearing is you're an eavesdropper." Faith said  
  
Both girls laughed before hugging each other. "Who's going to come shopping with me now?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone. Plus I wasn't that much funs anyone I'm to cheap." Faith said sending both girls off into laughter.  
  
John just stood there looking as the girls made jokes then laughed in the end they were both crying.  
  
They finally had to say goodbye when Torrie had to leave to do an interview. Faith turned back to John who looked as bored as a guy in a chick flick.  
  
"Come on there's a few more people I want to say goodbye too." Faith said laughing as John groaned.  
  
By the end of the night Faith had dragged John al over the arena saying goodbye to people the one person they avoided was of course Mark. John's match was the main event for the night.  
  
Faith sat with Torrie and Kurt and a few other wrestlers watching John wrestle. When his match was over and Faith knew John was safe Faith decided it was time to go home. John walked her out to her car neither wanting to say goodbye.  
  
"I'm not saying it." Faith said.  
  
"Faith it's not really goodbye Mark's a smart man he'll come to his senses and then you can come back here. Plus we have unfinished business and you oh me an answer so I don't even want to hear you say it." John said.  
  
Faith got in her car, she wanted to kiss John but she knew it wasn't right. John watched as she pulled away from the arena. He knew Mark had some things to sort out but so did Faith but hopefully they'd both be quick. John already missed Faith.

A/N: SO THERE IT IS I MEANT TO HAVE IT UP AGES AGO BUT MY little GIRL GOT THE FLU THEN I DID SO I'VE BEEN SICK FOR DAYS AND I FINALLY GOT BACK ON THE COMPUTER AND THIS IS THE FIRST THING I WROTE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW :-)


	20. Break ups wow ch20

**thanks for the reviews   
**  
Faith sat at Simon's table listening to another one of his stories. He had so many and Faith was so bored it had been a month since the WWE had left town she had talked to John but had avoided the whole subject of Mark.  
  
Faith looked at her watch and realised what time it was.  
  
"Quick Simon Smackdown's on." Faith said jumping up from the table and running over to the TV.  
  
"Seriously Faith I don't know why you bother watching this it's all fake anyway." Simon said following Faith.  
  
Faith didn't say anything to his comment he had made the same one for the past month. She only watched it to see John and maybe sometimes Mark although she'd never admit it.  
  
When she saw Mark come out Faith decided it was time for a drink. After going to the toilet and having a glass of water she came back in to she Mark lying on the mat with a big cut on his head there was blood everywhere,  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked, turning up the volume and looking at the screen trying to see if Mark was alright.  
  
"Huh oh I don't know." Simon said.  
  
"Well did he get hit or run into something." Faith said now on all fours on front of the TV screen.  
  
"I wasn't watching okay calm down. Look there the match is over he'll be fine." Simon said.  
  
Faith watched as EMTS came out to help Mark. Faith felt the tears prick her eyes. He wasn't moving.  
  
Faith didn't move until Smackdown had gone off the air. She jumped up and ran over to the phone.  
  
She dialled John's cell but he didn't answer, she tried Torrie's but she was busy. There was only one person left. She picked it up and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Kurt its Faith."  
  
"Hey how are you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Good um listen I just saw Smackdown is Mark okay?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well last I heard he was fine just a few stiches. He hit the steel steps at odd angle." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh okay. So I'll talk to you later." Faith said.  
  
"Wait. Faith I don't know the whole story but I know for sure Mark has been a real pain in the ass since you left he bugs John all the time to let him know how you're going. And trust me every has been treading lightly. Someone asked Mark the other day where'd you gone and he almost ripped there head off."  
  
"Kurt I have to go. And I'm not going to come crying back to Mark this time. He has to realise that." Faith said hanging up.  
  
When Faith went to bed that night she thought about a few things. Simon had changed since hey were last together now it was all about him and what he was doing he hadn't even asked Faith what had happened while he as away. And he didn't even care about Mark or even tried to make her feel any better. What would John have done? Faith thought to herself. John always listened to what she had to say and he always made sure she was alright.  
  
Faith sat bolt right up in bed and reached for the phone. 15 minutes later Simon arrived at her apartment. He was upset and angry and this made Faith even more sure of the decision she was about to make.  
  
"Simon we need to talk and I need you to listen to me and not say anything." Faith began.

"Break up. Are you serious Jess? Plus who says Mark will ever find out what I did." Sophie said on the phone to her best friend.  
  
"I'm just saying if he does then you'll be back here single like me without a dime." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah right. Give me two more weeks and I'll have the ring and the money." Sophie said.  
  
"What if Faith comes back?" Jess asked.  
  
"Trust me I'll make sure she doesn't. If I can make her leave I can keep her away plus I think Mark made my job a lot easier. And it will all be worth what she did to me and the easiest part was Mark believed every word I told him."  
  
"But how'd you get her to attack you?"  
  
"That was easy I just pressed the right buttons. And then she just went nuts all I had to do was keep an eye on the door to see when Mark was there and make it look like she'd started the whole thing." Sophie said smiling to her self as she remembered how well her plan had worked.  
  
"You are so evil." Jess said laughing.  
  
"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing or something better." Sophie said laughing along with Jess.  
  
Sophie froze when she heard a very deep laughter coming from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Soph what was that?" Jess said now having stopped laughing.  
  
"I don't know." Sophie said.  
  
"You know I knew putting another phone down here was a good idea." The voice on the other end said.  
  
Sophie felt very scared at that moment. She knew who it was now. She quickly hung up the phone and tried to decide whether it was safer to hide or go see how much Mark had heard.  
  
"Sophie get your ass down here know." Mark yelled making Sophie's decision for her.  
  
Mark was furious. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.  
  
Sophie could tell Mark was pissed but just how pissed he was she was about to find out.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Sophie asked.  
  
"How does all of it sound?" Mark said  
  
Sophie just stood there; she didn't know what to say. On little thing could send him over the edge.  
  
"I want you to leave right now." Mark said.  
  
"Markie please can't we talk about this. I'll make it up to you." Sophie said.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. I'm going to go make a phone call and maybe punch something when I come back out I don't want to see you or any of yur shit. Okay?" Mark said.  
  
Sophie didn't say a word just walked upstairs. She knew it was over she'd made a stupid mistake. Of course she was pissed that her plan hadn't worked but Mark looked like the thing he wanted to hit was her.

"Faith please after all we've had together your just going to throw it away." Simon said  
  
"Yes, I'm not saying it again Simon. We had some great years but it's over and that's that. Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." Faith said grabbing her suit case out of her closet and putting it on the bed.  
  
"Well were you going?" Simon asked watching Faith chuck clothes and other things in her suitcase.  
  
"I have a question I have to answer." Faith said pushing Simon out of her room then over to the door.  
  
"Faith you've changed the old Faith would never have done this." Simon said opening the door.  
  
"Well I'm not the only one who's changed." Faith said "Goodbye Simon." Faith closed the door on those words and began running around her apartment making sure she had enough things for 2 days.  
  
She rung the airport and booked her ticket. As Faith walked out of her apartment building she reminded herself that she wasn't going back for Mark it was John she wasn't going to tell him over the phone that s why she was going.  
  
Mark checked out of the hotel. He had been able to change his ticket to one back to Texas and he had called in a favour from Vince and had received the next day off. He had only one thing on his mind bring his daughter back to where she belonged.  
  
With her dad  
  
**A/N:** There's another one for you I got the idea for this chapter straight after I updated so maybe this is a new thing for me updating regularly hopefully any way please review. 


	21. Guess thats it

**thanks for the reviews**   
  
Faith stepped off the plane praying she was doing the right thing. She would just avoid Mark and if he found out she was there then he could find her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Mark didn't know where to start to look for Faith. He hadn't been to her apartment or to the children's home he had no idea where she was. But on the other hand it gave him some time to figure out what he was going to say.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Faith rang Torrie on her cell to find out where John was. She didn't let Torrie know she was in town but Torrie guessed when she heard the airport loudspeaker in the background.  
  
"What are you doing back?' Torrie asked.  
  
"I have to see John there's something I have to tell him and I didn't want to do it over the phone. Just don't tell him okay I want it to be a surprise." Faith said.  
  
"Okay well come to my hotel and we'll talk and then I can find out where John is." Torrie said giving Faith the name of the hotel and told her she'd meet her in the lobby.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Mark flipped through the phone book looking for Children's Home he had already called about 3 he didn't know that there was that many. He picked another one and dialled.  
  
"Hello Britney speaking." Britney said.  
  
"Britney hi I was just wondering if you a girl called Faith and if she worked there?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah Faith works here. Why?" Britney asked.  
  
"An okay thanks that's all I needed to know." Mark said hanging up.  
  
Britney sighed and said to herself. "That doesn't mean she's here."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Faith and Torrie had been talking for over an hour in her hotel room when Billy walked in the door. They had sent him out to find John while they talked.  
  
"He just left for the arena like we should be doing." Billy said.  
  
"Alright come on Faith we can surprise him there." Torrie said jumping off the couch and walking over to her bag.  
  
When they arrived at the arena Faith waited in the car it was all part of her and Torrie's plan. All she had to do now was wait and pray John was happy to see her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X   
  
Mark pulled up in front of the Children's Home and got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and could already hear all the kids inside.  
  
Before he could knock the door swung open. Mark looked around he didn't see anyone. But who opened the door then? He heard a small noise and looked down standing in front of him were three little girls all looking very scared.  
  
"Hi." Mark said. It didn't do him much good the girls looked at each other than back at Mark and ran off screaming.  
  
Mark stepped inside. He walked down the hall and looked around on his left was a room with two desks the walls were covered in pictures he noticed a few with Faith's name on them.  
  
He kept walking and saw another room packed with beds and cribs. To the other side was a kitchen it looked like a bomb had exploded in the cupboards there was food and plates and cups everywhere. Kids were running around everywhere not many paid attention to Mark they were to busy in whatever they were doing.  
  
Joining on to the kitchen was what Mark guessed was the living room. There was about half a dozen kids all around watching TV. As Mark walked closer he heard someone's voice behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Britney asked strongly but underneath scared this guy was huge.  
  
Mark turned around and saw a very scared looking girl. "I'm looking for Faith." Mark said.  
  
Britney took a deep breath this must have been the guy on the phone.  
  
"She ain't here." Britney said.  
  
"But you said she worked here." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah she does but I never said she was here."  
  
"Well where is she then?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Britney asked.  
  
"Because I'm her father" Mark said  
  
"Oh so you're the one who's made her so upset this past month." Britney said.  
  
"Listen I'm here to make up with her but your not really helping."  
  
"Well like I said before she's not here. All I know is she left this morning." Britney said remembering the message Faith left her this morning.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Mark said getting angry.  
  
"If I knew I would have told you already. Plus even if Faith had told me I wouldn't tell you it would be breaking her trust." Britney said.  
  
Mark was about to yell something changed his mind and walked out of the home. He got into his car and turned on the engine.  
  
He was about to pull out of the drive when he heard a knock on his window. He looked out there was standing Britney. He rolled down the window.  
  
"If I tell you were she is she won't come back and then what would I do but if I don't then she will come back and she will always be depressed and wondering what if? I'm not usually a selfish person but lately it's come out in me so I'm going to shut up right now and go back inside." Britney said handing him a piece of paper before walking away from his car and back inside.  
  
Mark opened up the piece of paper and saw that it had been printed off the WWE website. It had today's date circled and John Cena written around a love heart. Mark realised that he had to get back to the WWE quick.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Faith sat in the car waiting. Inside John was talking to a few of the agents when Torrie came running up to him.  
  
"John quick you're needed in the car park." Torrie said pulling on John's arm.  
  
"What? Why?" John asked.  
  
"Do you have to know everything just get out there." Torrie said pushing John towards the exit.  
  
"Okay okay I'm going I don't understand why but I'm going." John said walking over and opening the exit door.  
  
John walked out into the car park. No one was around so he walked over to his rental and taped onto the window was a piece of paper with his name on it.  
  
He took the piece of paper off the window and opened it.  
  
'A certain someone made a mistake so now they want to make it up to you. Go to the ring for your next clue.'  
  
John looked around folded the paper and walked back inside. He walked down to the ring; in the ring were Rey Myseterio and Chavo Guerrero they were working out there match for a house show that night.  
  
"Hey John what's up?" Rey said walking over to the side of the ring John was on.  
  
"I was just looking for something." John said looking around for another note or something else.  
  
"Hold on I'll ask Chavo if he can help." Rey said.  
  
"Chavo, can you help John he's looking for something?"  
  
"Well it just happens that I have something right here in my pocket." Chavo said walking over to John and handing him another note that looked exactly like the other one.  
  
"Come on guys what's going on here?' John asked taking the note from Chavo.  
  
"Now if we went and told you that we'd be ruining all the fun you're having." Rey said.  
  
"Right well thanks anyway" John said walking back up the ramp and opening the note.  
  
'This certain someone knows you are most likely getting annoyed by all the clues but stick with it. There's a surprise at the end. Please go to the divas dressing room for your next clue.'  
  
John decided to follow along with it he could take a joke as good as the next person but within reason.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Mark stood at the ticket desk of the airport getting very frustrated.  
  
"How hard is it to get one ticket for that particular flight I told you I will take anything?" Mark said watching as the girl behind the desk began typing away at the computer again  
  
"I'm sorry sir that flight is completely booked all I can do for you at such late notice is one ticket to phoenix. That will get you halfway there." she said trying her best to be helpful to him.  
  
"Fine I'll take it." Mark said grabbing the ticket and walking towards the gates.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX XX X XX XX X X X XX X X X   
  
Faith sat on the couch nervous as anything. "What if he gives up?" Faith asked.  
  
"Trust me he won't Rey already told me he got the next clue and I just saw him on his way to the divas dressing room so stop worrying it will work out." Stephanie McMahon told Faith who had come to hide out in her office.  
  
"I hope your right." Faith said. John stood outside the divas dressing room trying to work out who could be behind this. The first clue had said that they'd made a mistake and wanted to make it up to him. John thought back trying to work out who had done something wrong to him.  
  
John decided to just knock on the door and get his next clue. Nidia opened the door and smiled at John she didn't say anything just handed him the note and closed the door.  
  
"Here we go again." Johns aid opening the note and wondering where else could he have to go.  
  
'This person wants to say thankyou for not getting to angry when you found out there secret. This person will thankyou personally very soon in fact they are waiting for you in the cafeteria.'  
  
John stood for two seconds trying to work out who it could be before it finally hit him and began sprinting to the cafeteria.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Mark sat on the plane looking at his watch. His plane to Phoenix had been re directed and then when he finally arrived at Phoenix it took him another 30 minutes to find another plane that had an opening. Finally he was going to see Faith.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X   
  
Faith saw John come into the cafeteria she quickly turned her back so he couldn't see her face and couldn't help but smile to see him again.  
  
John scanned the cafeteria, of course any other time it would have been empty but now it was packed he pushed his way through to the other side of the room keeping his eyes out for her.  
  
He stood still trying to look over peoples heads it didn't work he quickly grabbed the nearest chair and stood on it. He scanned the room and noticed her. She was in the far corner and had her back to him but he knew it was her.  
  
"Faith!" John yelled out pushing through people and practically running to Faith.  
  
Faith turned around to see John coming towards her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" John asked pulling Faith into a hug but wanting to do more to her.  
  
"I had to come tell you in person. I broke up with Simon. I don't want to be with him anymore I want to be with you." Faith said.  
  
"So you sent me on a wild goose chase just to tell me that." John said.  
  
Faith felt her heart fall, she wasn't that kind of reaction from John it just about crushed her. Faith opened her mouth to apologise, but never got there John pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I'm glad." John told her as they broke apart.  
  
"I thought you were going to be angry." Faith said.  
  
"With great news like that why should I be angry though we do need to talk?" John said.  
  
"I figured that. Do you have to wrestle tonight?" Faith asked not wanting to leave John's side.  
  
"Yeah but it's the first match so we can get out of here early." John said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Mark walked out of the airport and over to his rental, he was getting extremely pissed off that it had taken him almost a whole day to get back to where he was just yesterday.  
  
Mark decided to go straight to the arena he didn't want to miss her.

X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X XX X  
  
Faith listened to John's rap from behind the curtain she smiled to herself she was glad she'd come back John had told Faith that he didn't want to talk about anything until they got back to the hotel that night. Faith was dreading telling him she would be going home tomorrow.  
  
As John walked back through the curtain Faith congratulated John on a great match even though she hadn't seen one second of it.  
  
"Let's go." John said pulling Faith along to his dressing room with him.  
  
John was about to pull out of the car park when Faith stopped him.  
  
"Wait, I feel like I've forgot something." Faith told John.  
  
"You only had your bag with you and that's right by your feet I think your just being paranoid." John said driving away from the arena.  
  
Faith looked behind her. She hadn't seen Mark the whole night and no one had said anything to her about him. Maybe she'll see him tomorrow.

X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X XX   
Mark pulled into the parking lot of the arena and ran inside.  
  
"Mark what are you doing here?" Torrie asked as Mark came running up to her.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Mark asked.  
  
"Um I think she just left." Torrie said. Mark could have killed something he was so mad.  
  
"What hotel is she at?"  
  
The second he got the name from Torrie he was back out in his car and on his way to find Faith.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X   
  
John and Faith finally sat down to talk, it had taken them forever to get back to the hotel then John made her move into his room with him. So then they had to move Faith's bag from one room to the next.  
  
"So explain to me again this Simon thing?" John said pulling Faith onto the couch with him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X   
  
Mark got to the hotel and once again found himself running over to the receptionist.  
  
"Could you please tell me what room Faith Calloway is in?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sorry Miss Calloway just checked out a few minutes ago."  
  
Mark walked away from the receptionist table about to pull his hair out.  
  
"Well that's that I suppose." Mark said to himself.  
  
"There's nothing else I can do."  
  
A/N: This is my longest chapter ever!!! Hope you liked it??? Please Review :-)


	22. What about me?

**thanks for the reviews**   
  
"And that's everything that happened up until you found me." Faith finished. She had just relayed everything to John that had happened John sat back thinking everything over.  
  
"What'd you see on Smackdown that made you so upset?" John asked.  
  
Faith hadn't told John that it was Mark.  
  
"Um... well it was when Mark got hurt." Faith said.  
  
John smiled at Faith she looked so embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay you know he is your dad you're allowed to be worried about him." John said.  
  
"I wasn't worried about him." Faith said, defending herself. "It was just a shock to see him lying there with all the blood."  
  
"Okay okay. Now seriously Faith, I don't want to ever have to find out a secret about you that you haven't told me. I want us to have a truthful relationship." John said looking Faith dead in the eye.  
  
"Relationship, Are you serious?" Faith said.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" John asked.  
  
Faith turned away from John this was why she'd come back, she wanted to be with John then why was she so afraid.  
  
John saw the scared look on her face, maybe it was too soon but he hoped it wasn't there wasn't another girl he wanted to be with.  
  
"Listen Faith why don't you think about for awhile gets back to me in a few days." John said afraid if he pushed he'd scare her away.  
  
Faith smiled at John she wanted to give him an answer but something was stopping her.  
  
"If we are going to be truthful then you should know something. I go back home tomorrow night." Faith said quickly.   
  
John was the tiniest bit hurt that she wasn't staying longer but he wasn't going to let Faith see that he jumped up and run over to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit around here if we only have until tomorrow let's go have some fun." John said pulling Faith out the door with him.  
  
Mark sat in the hotel bar and ordered himself another double as he finished his third drink so far.  
  
He wasn't going to waste anymore time chasing around after Faith it had gotten him nowhere yet so there was no point in continuing.  
  
As the bartender bought over his drink he heard a lot of screaming come from the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"John, put me down." He heard someone scream but it wasn't a frighting scream it was filled with laughter.  
  
Mark looked out the bar to see someone running around the lobby with a girl piggybacking on his back.  
  
As the two were approached by security, Mark saw who it was. Faith!  
  
Mark jumped up from the bar; he wished he hadn't had so much to drink as he ran out of the bar. When Mark got to the lobby he looked around and couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
He walked outside and did a full circle, and then he saw two people getting into a car. He wasn't sure if it was them but as he got closer he heard Faith.  
  
"John, why can't I drive?"  
  
Mark wasn't going to let Faith get away this time.  
  
"Faith!" Mark yelled out.  
  
Faith turned around to see who had called out her name. It was so dark all she could see was a very tall person approaching her.  
  
John looked up to. By the look on Faith's face she had just worked out who it was.   
  
"Faith waits" Mark called out walking right up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sophie's gone. She was just playing me. And I found out what happened in that fight." Mark said.  
  
"That's great Mark. I'm glad you finally saw the light. Let's go John." Faith said putting one leg into the car and pulling the door behind her.  
  
Faith felt the door being pulled against her she looked up and there was Mark holding onto the door.   
  
"Didn't you hear me I said that Sophie left and that I understand now?" Mark said again.  
  
"Tell me Mark what exactly do you understand" Faith asked wondering what his answer would be praying it was the same one she was thinking.  
  
"I understand now that Sophie was trying to take my money and she used me like I sad before" Mark said.   
  
"Mark just once I wish you would say the things that I want you to say. What about me? Did you know she thought I was going to ruin her whole plan? Of course not why would you you were just worried about yourself and nothing else. Maybe you should think about how I felt when she told me that she thought we had the perfect relationship." Faith said closing the door and telling John to drive.  
  
As they drove along in silence John decided he better give Faith another view on things.  
  
"Faith listen I know you think Mark doesn't care about you or love you but you should have seen him when you weren't here he would sulk around the arena and if you got on his bad side lord help you. I'm just saying he does think about you when you use to call me he would hound me for days just trying to find out how you were and how things were going. I know you want him to understand that but maybe he's just too proud to admit it?" John said.  
  
"John I can't. I am not going to hand it to him on a silver platter maybe he is proud but if I go tell him chances are he'll never say it just agree to it." Faith said.  
  
"Now I thought we were meant to be having fun so let the fun begin." Faith said laughing as the car sped up.  
  
Mark walked back into the hotel, that hadn't gone as he'd planned. What did she want him to say? Faith was right Mark needed to seriously think about this before talking to her again.   
  
**A/N: Alright this was just a quick chapter because the next one is going to be full on get ready for it because it's coming real soon. Oh yeah thankyou all for the great reviews on the previous chapter.**


	23. Too much in one day

**Thanks for the reviews**

Mark slammed his hand down onto his alarm clock. He groaned trying to remind himself why he was getting up a 5:30 in the morning. He had called Torrie and she told Mark that Faith was leaving tonight to go back to Texas.

He still had an extra day off work and he was devoting it into getting Faith to listen to him, he finally worked out what he was going to say.

Faith rolled over hearing a very annoying ringing sound in her ear, it really didn't help with the pounding headache she had from the night before. Still with her eyes closed she realised that it was the alarm. She opened her eyes pushed herself over to the alarm reading he time as she turned it off.

"5:30 but I didn't even set the alarm."

"No but I did."

Faith rolled over to see John standing over the bed fully dressed and wide awake.

"Why? Its 5:30 no living human gets up at 5:30." Faith said pulling her pillow over her head.

John grabbed the pillow and chucked it to the floor. "I did it because like I said last night you leave tonight and we can't waste time." John said trying but not succeeding to pull Faith out of bed.

"John trusts me when I say that we haven't wasted anytime I think I was more wasted last night. The way my head is feeling right now is an example of that plus aren't you the least bit exhausted from last night?" Faith said sitting up but still with her eyes only a slit open.

"If you want an example of how un-exhausted I am, I'll be more than happy to stay in bed with you for a few more hours." John said making Faith blush.

John laughed as Faith fell back down into bed covering her whole body with the blankets this time and rolling herself into a ball.

"Alright Faith we are already behind schedule so get your ass out of bed and get dressed so we can get a move on." John said ripping the blankets off Faith and pulling Faith off the bed in the process.

Faith now fully awake and lying on the floor pulled herself up gave John a deadly stare and marched into the bathroom grabbing her bag as she went.

John smiled as he heard the door slam shut she was so cute when she was mad.

John heard his cell phone ring when he picked it up he was greeted with Mark's voice.

"Listen John I know Faith is leaving tonight and so you want to spend time with her but have her at the arena at 4:00 this afternoon. That's all I ask and that you don't tell her why." Mark said.

"I don't know Mark I don't want to keep anything from Faith. If I take her to the arena at four I'll tell her why." John said

"Fine tells her but it's not to see me she has been asked to talk with Vince McMahon so I guess you can tell her that." Mark said hanging up his phone.

John put his phone back down and went to get Faith out of the bathroom they were already late.

Mark turned around to see Vince's door open and one of the stagehands walk out. Now all he had to do was get Vince to talk to Faith at four o'clock.

"John seriously I don't remember anything of last night except that we at some club and we both were drinking a lot." Faith said to John as they got into the elevator.

John closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened he just remembered getting into the hotel room and then getting up this morning what did they do?

"Honestly Faith I don't know either." John said stepping out of the elevator.

Faith decided to forget it. It couldn't be that terrible because they would remember it.

"So what grand thing do you have planned today that I had to get up at 5:30 to see." Faith said.

"Well seeing as its 6:30 now and nothing's open yet I planned a special breakfast for us some place special." John said.

Faith smiled as John grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the car park of the hotel.

"Mark right now you aren't doing at great job at convincing me that you aren't just doing this because she's your daughter." Vince said

"Vince she's perfect for it and you know you need someone. And I've already told you that I'm not doing this cause she's my daughter." Mark said.

"Okay I want you to bring her in at four like you said and we'll she just how great she is." Vince said.

"Um Vince when you say me bring her in. do you mean me literally introducing you to her all that jazz." Mark asked.

"Yes what else would I mean?" Vince said

"Alright I'll bring her in you won't be sorry I promise." Mark said happy that it was all going to plan.

Vince reclined back in his chair as he thought about how different Mark had just acted this girl may actually be good for him.

"John okay seriously what do I need a blindfold for?" Faith asked as she felt the car stop finally.

"Because otherwise it won't be a surprise." John said.

"Okay you're the boss." Faith said.

John got out of the car told Faith to sit still for a few seconds he then ran down and made sure everything was set up. He made sure that his help knew what to do and in return he just groaned and complained that he owed him big time.

John then ran back up to his car and saw Faith bopping along to whatever song was on the radio.

"You right there?" John said opening her door causing Fait to jump and scream.

"You scared me. Now can it take off this blindfold?" Faith asked.

"No almost all you have to do is walk a little." John said pulling Faith out of the car.

"Now be careful." John said pulling Faith along.

As John helped Faith walk he realised this was going to take forever. So he sopped Faith picked her up bridal style and carried down the rest of the way.

"John I could have walked." Faith said but also liking being carried.

"Here we are." John said putting Faith down.

"One two three." John said pulling off the blindfold on three.

Faith opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't believe it she was on a beach and in front of her were a lot of flat rocks and in the middle was a blanket with a picnic basket next to it and standing up dressed in a suit holding a tray was Shannon Moore looking very tired. Faith couldn't believe it it was beautiful.

She turned to John. "Surprise." John said.

"Oh my god, thankyou so much" Faith said pulling John into a hug.

"Come on." John said pulling Faith over to the blanket.

Faith couldn't believe it; from where they were sitting they had the whole ocean in front of them and the beach curving off the side. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Faith.

Faith turned around and received a glass of orange juice in a champagne flute from Shannon of his tray.

"I don't know how you guys can be wide awake this early in the morning. You two stayed later than me last night" Shannon said giving John his glass.

Faith just shrugged she had no idea herself. She laughed as Shannon poured himself a glass of juice and sat down next to Faith.

John coughed and turned his head towards the basket.

"Oh right." Shannon said jumping up and producing form the basket two plastic containers containing fruit salad, toast and bacon and eggs. Faith noticed the hotel logo on the bottom of the containers.

"Oh Shannon your so sweet cooking all this for me and John and all by yourself." Faith said smiling at Shannon.

"You know it was nothing." Shannon said sitting next to Faith and grabbing his glass full of juice as he did so.

"Yeah thanks Shannon. But you should be getting back to the kitchen now don't you think." John said hinting the obvious.

Shannon took the hint jumped up and walked off down the beach.

"John this is so sweet Thankyou." Faith said moving closer to John.

"It was nothing. Now come on eat up we still have a whole day of stuff to get through." John said.

"What else could he possibly have planned?" Faith thought to herself as she began eating.

"I need to know everything." Mark said sitting in his hotel room with a note book and pen in his hand.

"Favourite colour, Favourite food, things from her childhood everything." Mark said

Mark took notes on everything. He needed to know this stuff it would hopefully help him.

"Alright thanks. Wait what about like stuff about the kids at the home?" Mark said flipping a new page in his notebook.

As soon as he had got off the phone he was back out the door and into his car.

**_3:30 THAT AFTERNOON_**

"John, why are we going to the arena?" Faith asked recognising the building. She was just about dead on her feet from everything they had done today. After the beach they had gone to an amusement park, then had lunch in a restaurant looking over the harbour and then John had taken Faith to some secret lookout over the whole town. They got a little held up on that last one.

"Alright I've been avoiding this all day. Vince McMahon wants to talk with you." John said.

"Me? How does Vince McMahon even know I exist?" Faith asked.

"I seriously don't know all I know is that he wants to talk to you at four o'clock." John said.

"Alright then, Lets go" Faith said nervous as hell.

As they walked in the door, and through to the back Shannon came running up to them.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning? It's not nice to keep things from your friends." Shannon said.

"Tell you what?" John asked.

"That you two were married!" Shannon said.

"What?!" Faith said almost falling down.

"Everyone's talking about it. They said that just after I left you went down to a little shotgun wedding chapel and got hitched right in front of everyone." Shannon said watching as Faith's face turned white.

"John tells me you didn't know about this?" Faith said feeling ill.

"Faith I swear. This is the first I've heard of this." John said.

Faith continued walking down the hall with John close behind.

"It can't be true I'd remember something like getting married." John said trying to reassure Faith.

"John you don't know I don't remember last night. Neither do you and we both had a lot to drink." Faith said having to stop for a second she stopped looked at John.

"Were married." Faith said.

John smiled at her. Maybe this wasn't the worst news in the world.

"Faith Callaway." Someone said behind them.

Faith turned around to see Vince McMahon standing behind her. The nerves that she had before suddenly came back.

"Or should I say Faith Cena. If I heard correctly?" Vince said.

"Um right now lets keep it as Faith." She said.

"Okay Faith. Well I'm ready to talk now if you are. Your dad was going to bring you to me but I was on my way so why wait lets get this over with." Vince said grabbing Faith by the arm and pulling her down the hallway towards his office.

Faith turned around to see John no longer smiling.

"Please take a seat." Vince said

Faith took her seat her attention still on John. He looked sad.

"Faith?' Vince said

"Sorry. What did you say?" Faith asked.

"I was saying that I have noticed that you have been on and off the road with us for quite sometime now and I was just wondering how long you were planning to stay with us." Vince asked.

"I actually go home tonight." Faith said.

"Well what would you say if I told you that I want you to cancel your flight and stay here?" Vince said.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand?" Faiths aid confused.

"Well over the past few month's I have had numerous nominations for you to be put on staff here." Vince said

"By who? I mean wow." Faith said was he offering her a job?

"Well a few wrestlers. 2 divas and most recently this morning to be exact your father." Vince said.

"So all you have to do is sign this dotted line and then were all set." Vince said sliding a piece of paper over to her.

Faith looked at the paper it was a contract. "Personal Assistant." Faith read aloud.

"Yes." Vince said.

"To who?" Faith asked.

"Well it would change depending on who our top stars are and who need the most organising but you will be with your first superstar for the first weeks until you get a grip on how we run here." Vince said.

"Okay um I guess so." Faith said signing down the bottom of the contract.

"Well come see me tomorrow and we'll get you started. I like my employees to start straight away so be ready" Vince said

"Thankyou Mr McMahon." Faith shaking Vince's hand and walking out the door.

Faith continued walking down the hallway in a cloud. What just happened? And where was John? Faith continued walking and ended up in front of the cafeteria. As she opened the doors she saw Mark standing up in front of everyone on a chair.

"Faith, I have something to say." Mark said noticing Faith entering.

Everyone in the cafeteria went quite. As Mark began.

"Faith you told me not to even try talking to you until I got my facts straight so I wrote this speech to tell you exactly what the facts are."

Faith saw a seat and sat down she wanted to run but she promised herself when Mark was ready she'd listen so she was ready.

**A/N:** Okay I'm leaving it right there because the next chapter will be totally devoted to Marks speech plus I think this chapter was already pretty full on without adding a speech to it as well. So hope you enjoyed please review!!!!


	24. A Speech and A Proposal

**Thanks for the reviews**

Faith looked at Mark and gave him a slight smile to show that she was listening.

"Okay. Fact I am your father and you are my daughter. Fact I did cut off all connection between us and abandon you in a children's home. Fact you grew up came looking for me and my life has changed since the day you came here.

Truthfully Faith since that day life has been great sure we have had the average disagreement. Sorry they weren't that average but for me it has changed me. Before you came here I knew exactly what my life would be like now I honestly don't know. I am now a father and can't change that.

Now I know I'm not much of a father but what can you expect I've never done this before but I am going to try if you'll let me. The past is exactly that. And it kills me to know I've missed some of the major things that happened in your life. Like not being able to see your first step or being there when you lost your first tooth in the local swimming pool. Or even to know that you have always loved chocolate and that until someone told you that it was a boys colour your favourite colour was green then it changed to purple and then pink and finally blue.

Oh and you know what I would have loved to see, you playing Mary in the Christmas play 5 years in a row and then being demoted to be a Shepard because you were taller than Joseph and that didn't look right."

Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing where did he here all this stuff from.

"The truth is Faith that I should have been there. And honestly I can't give you a straight answer to as why I wasn't. I was stupid to think that I was doing the right thing for you. I was stupid to believe a woman I was sleeping with over my own flesh and blood and I was most defiantly stupid for telling you ever to leave. I may have missed 20 years of your life but I want to be a part from here on out. Right here in front of everyone I am making a promise to you right now that I will always be here for you even when you don't want me and I promise to truly be a dad and not a stubborn tightwad. That is if you'll have me?" Mark finished jumping off the chair and walking over to Faith.

"So Faith, if that's not what you wanted to hear from me I don't know what else to say?" Mark said

"There's just one last thing I need to know?" Faith said mustering all her courage to ask what she had been dieing to ask since she met Mark.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Would you mind if called you Dad?" Faiths aid quickly and looking away.

"Would I mind? Nothing would make me happier." Mark said pulling Faith into a hug.

"Sorry, Mark but I need to speak with Faith immediately." John said interrupting there hug.

Mark looked at John, he was about to say something when Faith stepped forward.

"Dad I'll be right back we just need to sort something out." Faith said smiling to herself she loved calling Mark that.

"Okay. But we have a few things to sort out also." Mark said.

John pulled Faith off to the side of the cafeteria.

"Do you have a problem with finding out that we maybe married?" John asked, straight away.

"What? Are you serious?" Faith asked.

"Yes Faith I am serious. When Vince McMahon called you Faith Cena you reject it and just say Faith's fine. What happens if we find out that we actually did get married? What would you do?" John asked.

"John I'm not about to go run around saying my last names Cena if we don't even know if we are married. And when we do find out which I intend too. I wouldn't have a clue what to do about it." Faith said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out the truth then won't we." John said.

"I guess so. If you have any idea where to start let me know because I don't remember one thing about last night and right now I wish I did so I wouldn't have to worry about all of this." Faith said instantly hating the way that had come out. She could already tell John was hurt. But he didn't give her a chance to apologise as he walked out the door telling he'd better start looking so the problem would go away.

Faith was torn on what to do did she go after John and apologise or did she stay with Mark and tell him about her new job.

"So I heard you had yourself a talk with Vince." Mark said coming up behind Faith.

Faith turned around, and smiled at Mark. "Well like father like daughter. Why'd you go and talk to him?" Faith asked still unsure about John.

"Because I love you and I didn't want you flying back home. I want you here with me." Mark said.

"I love you too. And I want to be here with you as well that's why I accepted Mr McMahon's offer to become a personal assistant here." Faith said.

"That's excellent I knew he'd give the job to you. Now would it be too much to ask to take you out to dinner." Mark asked.

Faith didn't know what to do. Was it a case of who was more important to her? No. She just had to sort out her and John.

"Dad, can I take a raincheck on it. It's just me and John is having a bit of problem and I need to go apologise for not thinking before I speak." Faith said.

"I'm gonna have to hold you to that." Mark said.

Faith walked down the corridors looking for John. Where the hell could he be? She had reached a dead end and just as she as about to give up turn around and walk back in the other direction her cell phone rang. John's name flashed on her screen she quickly answered.

"Where are you?" Faith said.

"I've been trying to find out an answer to now what did you call it oh yeah our problem." John said.

"John." Faith tried to say but was cut off.

"Listen Faith if you think it's such a problem than I won't go and tell you what I've found out." John said.

"John I'm sorry I never meant to call it our problem it just came out wrong. Please tell me what you found out?" Faith said turning and facing the brick wall in front of her.

"I have been running around talking to everyone and what I found out was most people had gone home only a few had stayed. We were the drunkest couple they'd ever seen and they wanted to make sure we got home okay. so anyway some how the conversation got onto marriage and we both ended up inside some chapel now this is were it gets tricky see, 3 people saw us go in but none came inside as well and well we came back out claiming we'd gotten married." John finished.

"So basically no one has a clue if we really are married or not?' Faith said. Kicking, the brick wall in front of her.

"That's basically it. I think that we would remember getting married so what I'm putting it down to is us chickening out at the last minute." John said.

"Yeah you know your most likely right. But you know what?" Faith said.

"What?"

"It was kinda fun to think that we were even if it was only for a little while."

"Well you know there is a way to fix that."

"John your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"

"Well how about you stop kicking that brick wall, turn around and I'll tell you." John said now standing directly behind Faith.

Faith turned around to see John standing there hanging up his cell.

Faith held her breath as she saw John get down on one knee.

"John." Faith whispered.

"Faith it took me ages to come to my senses and realize that I loved you but when it hit me I knew it was true. And I also knew that from then on I could never be with another woman. So even though we haven't known each other that long and could possibly be married already. Would you make me the happiest guy in the world by becoming my wife?"

Faith breathed out then took one long breath in before saying.

"Yes."

**A/N:** Okay there you go. I thought I'd be nice and give you not just a speech but a wedding proposal as well. What did you think? Oh and before I go I'll just let you know this story is about to come to a close and I was wondering if I should do a sequel?????


	25. Wedding Bells signal the final chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews**

**A/N: Alright like I said this is going to be the last chapter now at the start it is going to give each character feelings of what has happened. And then finish with THE BIG EVENT. Confused? Don't worry it's pretty straightforward. So here we go the last chapter of "Don't Ever Let Me Go." **

**6 Months Later**

Faith stood in the bride room. She was extremely nervous. In just an hour she would be walking down the aisle, the past six months had just been a huge rush. Now that she thought about it ever since she'd come to the WWE everyday had been a rush. Now that everything had almost completely settled down, Faith had also finally found her spot here.

She loved being a personal assistant; she did miss all the kids at the Children's Home but knew she could never go back to that job. She only ever took that job because she wanted to make the kids happy and think they did have someone to love them like Faith had wanted when she was little but now she had all the love in the world.

Of course her and Mark did butt heads on a few things like this wedding for instant Mark had been campaigning against it from Day 1 saying they were both to young to know what they wanted, and that they needed to get to know each other first. But after Faith reassured him that she and John were ready for marriage and after a few arguments he just went with the flow.

XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXXEXEXEXEXEXEXEEXE

When Faith had said Yes to John he'd never been happier, Except for maybe now. His Mum and Dad had just left to go get there seats in just 30 minutes he and Faith would tie the knot.

John sat down thinking back to when he first met Faith outside the airport. She was so nervous that day about meeting Mark. When they were in the taxi together he realised how beautiful she looked and couldn't help but stare.

John thought she was so cute when she got scared of that rat and when she ran into his arms in tears he felt like he had to protect her from everything bad.

John knew they were ready for marriage they had been through cheating on each other, fights, separation but in the end they both knew it was love between them. That was something that all married couples has even today. He was ready for this.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXXEXEXEXEXEXEXXEEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Mark looked at the tissue in his hands torn into a thousand shreds. In 10 minutes he would be walking Faith down the aisle. Most fathers talked about how this was the day they gave there little girls away after holding them close for so many years but for Mark it was different he hadn't Faith for even a year and he was giving her away. Mark remembered holding Faith in his arms when she was only a few minutes old. He didn't want to let he go then but he knew he'd have to. He had almost an identical feeling when he went and saw her in the children's home. She had grown so much but still resembled so much of him.

When he left that time he never thought to see her again yet she came and found him no longer a little girl but a grown woman. Almost half her life behind her and he had missed all of it. When Torrie had just said her name he knew it was her even before that he knew she looked familiar.

They had had so many arguments he was surprised that they still ended up like they were. He guessed that what being a father was all about. To love someone so much that through anything when you see them again all you feel is love greater than anything in this world.

Mark chucked the torn tissue in the trash can before pulling on his jacket and walking to the door.

"It's time." He said closing the door behind him.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXXEXEXEXEXEXEXXEXEXEXEXEXE

_Just once upon a yesterday  
I held you in my arms  
you grew into a little girl  
with lovely childhood charms  
now it seems I only turned around  
and I see you by his side  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter is a Bride_

Faith adjusted her dress on last time as Britney pulled her veil over her face. Faith opened the door to the bride room to see Mark standing in front of her. He smiled at her she'd never looked more beautiful. He lifted her veil to kiss her on the cheek before linking her arm in his.

_I guess somehow I always knew  
This day would soon be here  
Still I wonder as I look at you  
What became of all the years  
And no words could ever quite express  
The way I feel inside  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter is a Bride_

John watched as the doors of the church opened and He saw Britney walking down the aisle, followed by Torrie. Behind Torrie he saw no one. He waited until Torrie had taken her position and the wedding march began. Everyone in the church stood. And John smiled as he saw Faith stepping out from behind the door. She looked spectacular.

_All the laughter and the teardrops  
the sunshine and the rain  
I would relive every moment, dear  
if I could bring them all back again_

Faith couldn't keep the smile off her face. The church looked magical as if this was never meant to happen to her and that she would wake up as if it was all a dream. As they got closer to John she saw a few tears coming down his cheeks but was quickly wiped away. As they reached the altar she felt's Mark's grip on her arm get tighter. She turned to him and kissed his cheek and said to him. "Don't Ever Let Me Go." Mark smiled at his daughter before handing her over to John and whispering. "I won't." Faith turned her back as Mark and John shook hands.

_But now, My Love, the time has come  
To send you on your way  
So I wish you every happiness  
And the blessings of this day  
And I hope the love I've given you  
Will forever be your guide  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter - Oh, my angel and my pride  
My Daughter is a Bride_

Mark stood behind both; he waited for the priest to begin.

"Who presents this woman." The priest asked. Suddenly Mark froze what was his line if he stuffed this up he'd never forget it. Then it hit him.

"I do." Mark said, the priest gave him a nod as John and Faith went and sat down to the side of the altar Mark returned to his seat.

John sat with Faith he whispered to her that she'd never looked more beautiful and before he knew it the priest had asked them to come take there vows.

Faith smiled at John as they both walked over in front of the priest.

Faith began.

"I, Faith Lily Calloway, take you, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be my lawfully wedded husband, confident in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true and loving companion.

On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you

in times of sickness and in times of health in times of joy and in times of sorrow.

I promise to love you completely

to console and comfort you during difficult times

to encourage you to achieve your full potential

to laugh with you and to grieve with you

to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures

to be truthful and honest with you

and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Faith felt the tears coming down her face, she had never dreamed of this ever happening to her and now it was it was a dream comes true.

John smiled at Faith before grabbing her hands in his and beginning.

I, John Felix Anthony Cena, take you, Faith Lil Calloway, to be my lawfully wedded wife, confident in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true and loving companion.

On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you and support you

in times of sickness and in times of health

in times of joy and in times of sorrow.

I promise to love you completely

to console and comfort you during difficult times

to respect you and to protect you from harm

to honor you and to provide for your well-being

to be truthful and honest with you

and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

John was now crying as well this time he didn't wipe away his tears as he didn't want to let go of Faith's hands.

Faith turned her body to the priest turning John along with her as they were still connected.

As they each slid a ring onto each others finger. The priest said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John lifted Faiths veil and leant in and kissed his bride. As they pulled apart the priest presented to everyone "Mr and Mrs. John and Faith Cena."

**A/N:** It's over, it's all over. Oh no!!! Alright I'm over it. So was it good? Did it reach expectations? The story is over now so if you hated a chapter tell me. Oh and if you were wondering there is going to be a sequel to this story. But I'm giving myself a break to catch up on some school work so it'll be up in about a week. And before I go I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story:-

Latisha C, John-Cenawordlife, jess420, phoenix-satori10, punk-princess-92, mistress martin, hellkittieXtreme, huntersgirl, lady of the north, you'llneverknowme, xtreme-jewell, icemage1014, fozzyfloozy, angelrose82, stephy helms, diva xtreme, bingo baby, miss wwe, midnight dahlia. Thank you all and with that I say Goodbye.


End file.
